The Wizard
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Saat takdir telah tertulis, dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Ini adalah kisah cinta sang penyihir dan pangeran iblis. HUNKAI/Sekai slight Jesper(?)Kai MXM AUwitch! AUDevil! Adaptasi Novel. UP NOW!CHAP 5 UPDATE, KAMIS 28 JULY 2017
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard ( I:m a Witch )**

 _Remake_ **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin - Kai Rouv Cyzarine**

 **Oh Sehun - Louiz de Schmidt**

**.**

 **.**  
 **Kim(Wu) Kris - Kris Loch Cyzarine**

 **Kim(Byun) Baekhyun - Shanne Houis Cyzarine**

 **Kim(Jung) Soojung - Kryst Och Cyzarine**

 **.**

 **Jesper Chuang as OC**

 **( Ah, gk keberatan kan pakai dia? ^^ jan marah ya.. abis dia mirip, kebutuhan karakter juga. Lebih milih dia daripada shixun. btw saya stalker nya xD #:p )**  
 **.**

 **Rated T from now.**

 **Witch &Devil!AU ; Fantasy ;lil!Pwp**

 **Romance Drama Fluff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn :**

 **Kai and the others isn't belong to me , they belong to god and them self.**

 **It's Yaoi. Boyslove. Just Fiction.**

 **Maybe you may find some Typo's.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Saat takdir telah tertulis, dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Ini adalah kisah cinta sang penyihir dan pangeran iblis.**

 **.**

_**Story begin..**_

 _ **\- Back, I'm Back -**_

Sejujurnya Jongin membenci aroma hujan bercampur lumut kering yang lembab, membuat suhu semakin terasa dingin di kulit. Ia menggigil. Lidahnya berdecak, merapatkan selimut kelabu hingga menutupi seperempat tubuhnya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba kembali tidur, tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran seseorang di ruang kamarnya.

"Bangunlah, sarapan sudah siap."

Jongin mengerang, terpaksa ia harus menyibak selimut karena kedatangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu?" Kakaknya memamerkan seringaian, menjawab dengan gelengan menyebalkan.

"Sarapan sudah siap."

jongin hanya mendengus melihat tampang kakaknya. Dia menengok jendela, lalu mengernyit.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan, Shane." Keluh lelaki berkulit tan itu melipat selimutnya. Ia menambahkan, "Dan ini hujan! Keluar, aku tidak ingin diganggu!"

Shane terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat dorongan Jongin pada bahunya, wajahnya meringis merasa nyeri pada bahu kiri. Dia menatap adiknya, lalu terkekeh dengan seringai miring membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Maaf, Kai. Tapi ini perintah Ibu." Ucapnya dengan tangan terangkat ke udara pasrah. "Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan, sebelum kami pergi."

Shane tersenyum, mendekat untuk mengusak surai Kai. Lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sampai jumpa di bawah." Ucapnya lagi sebelum punggungnya hilang di balik pintu.

"Aku akan segera menyusul."

Jongin menunduk, menyangga pelipisnya serta menghela nafas. Dengan wajah muram, ia kembali menengok jendela kacanya yang basah terpenuhi campuran embun dan rintik hujan. Matanya menyipit. Di luar sana, sepertinya hujan juga mengguyur kota yang berjarak sekitar satu jam perjalanan dari kastil tua—tempat dimana ia tinggal ini.

Rumput, ranting dan pohon-pohon di sepanjang bukit tampak segar sekaligus suram terciprat air hujan yang deras. Bukit itu yang memisahkan tempat ini dari kota.

 _Suram_.. rasanya bukan pohon-pohon itu saja yang tampak suram. Tapi hati nya. _Hatinya_.

Kai Rouv _Cyzarine_ , putra bungsu keluarga _Cyzarine_. Ayahnya, Daniel Veen _Cyzarine_ merupakan pemimpin clan penyihir di kota ini. Dia pria yang luar biasa tangguh dan sangat cerdas. Sejauh ini, Kai mengerti alasan kenapa ayahnya begitu di sanjung.

Dengan mata biru yang tersembunyi dibalik manik hazel itu, ayahnya sanggup menaklukkan siapapun lewat tatapannya. Penuh dominasi, dan ambisi. Tajam. Tegas. Beliau sangat dihormati. Bahkan sampai pinggiran pulau ini, semua orang mengenal mereka terutama ayahnya.

Sedangkan ibunya, Grisha Markov. Berubah menjadi Cyzarine setelah menikahi ayahnya. Wanita lembut yang selalu setia menemani sang ayah. Jongin sangat menyayanginya. Ibu nya mungkin wanita paling kuat yang pernah ditemuinya. Maksudnya, Dengan adanya Kris–Kakak lelaki pertamanya yang dingin, Krystal— Kakak perempuan nya yang sinis. Dan Shane—Kakak lelakinya yang sangat menyebalkan. Juga, dia—yang kadang menjadi sangat keras kepala dan egois. Beliau benar benar tangguh.

Sejauh ini, yang Jongin tahu , Ayahnya sibuk dengan perusahaan bersama Kris. Satu-satunya kakak perempuannya, Krystal sibuk dengan karir gemilangnya sebagai editor utama di perusahaan penerbitan. Sementara Shane. Walaupun ia sedikit kekanakan, juga jahil. Jongin mengakui jika Shane sangat handal melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara ternama.

Ibunya sendiri, sibuk mengurus perkebunan dibelakang kastil—yang mereka sebut rumah. Serta kadang melakukan perkerjaan ringan di rumah. Entah menyulam atau merajut. Ada banyak sweater yang dibuatnya untuk di pakai.

Dan Jongin?

Jongin tidak berada dari sini. Ia punya pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dan tinggal di kota yang nyaman—London. Jongin menyukai tinggal di sana. Berbaur dan hidup menjadi manusia biasa. Normal. Tanpa menggunakan sihir untuk muncul atau menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Manusia normal yang takkan menjadi pusat perhatian karena siapa keluarganya. Manusia normal yang dapat pergi kemanapun tanpa perlu ditakuti. Manusia normal yang..Bukan penyihir.

Jongin mendesah, ia telah menghitung lama ia berada disini. Sekitar seminggu lebih. Baginya kastil ini tidak bisa disebut rumah, ataupun tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Tempat ini bukanlah suatu negara bagian, melainkan pulau—yang setahu Jongin, terletak jauh bertetangga dengan negara bernama Korea.

Pulau yang luas, cukup luas untuk ditinggali jutaan manusia. Tapi pulau ini hanya mempunyai satu kota yang besar— yang dihuni banyak penyihir berbagai negara dan manusia yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Penduduk asli disini adalah Manusia. _Cyzarine_ pertama lah yang menemukan pulau ini. Lalu menetapkan nya sebagai tempat yang tepat guna membangun komunitas. Namun tidak sampai mengganggu para manusia. Cyzarine pertama menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai penyihir. Hidup berbaur dengan para manusia ,hingga akhirnya jatuh hati dan menikahi wanita yang merupakan manusia. Kemudian, _Cyzarine_ lainnya lahir mewarisi sihirnya. Meski terkejut, Jongin salut pada wanita itu yang tidak meninggalkan suaminya.

 _Cinta, begitu logika nya bekerja._

Mereka hidup bahagia. Namun tidak lama, Sebab putra-putri mereka merasa tidak puas dan meninggalkan pulau. Hanya tersisa Satu _Cyzarine_ , sang putra bungsu. Berita mengabarkan para _Cyzarine_ yang meninggalkan pulau tewas di tangan pemburu penyihir.

Cyzarine pertama khawatir terhadap keluarganya, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perjanjian dengan raja Iblis. Kekuatannya takkan cukup menghalau pasukan besar pemburu. Dia pun tidak memiliki kelompok.

Raja iblis meminta satu keturunan _Cyzarine_ untuk disandingkan dengan pangeran iblis—yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan sang Ratu. Dalam sejarah mereka menulis, Andai mereka menikahi keturunan penyihir maka akan bertambah kekuatan yang dimiliki.

Tapi karena saat itu _Cyzarine_ hanya memiliki seorang putra dewasa. Ia membuat kesepatan, Setiap keturunannya yang keseratus lahir. Akan diserahkan pada Raja Iblis. Sebagai gantinya, Adalah kekuatan juga bantuan.

Awalnya hanya beberapa penyihir yang tersesat di pulau, yang meminta perlindungan. Hingga hanya dalam waktu puluhan tahun, pulau ini sudah memiliki banyak penyihir di tengah manusia.

Kemudian saat sang istri nya meninggal, _Cyzarine_ tersebut menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan pada satu-satunya putra. _Cyzarine_ kedua itu pun pada akhirnya menikahi seorang manusia, Naas sang wanita tidak setulus ibunya. Setelah melahirkan beberapa _Cyzarine_ kecil, Wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membunuh istri nya sendiri demi identitasnya.

Para penyihir tidak lagi berhubungan dengan manusia. Mereka membangun peradaban penyihir secara rahasia. Dan ratusan tahun kemudian, Seorang keturunan penyihir diserahkan kepada Raja Iblis. Sesuai kesepakatan.

Hingga suatu waktu, Hanya tersisa satu _Cyzarine_ —Kakek Jongin. Beliau hanya memiliki seorang putra yaitu Daniel Veen _Cyzarine_. Ayahnya. Dan satu-satunya _Cyzarine_ keturunan ayahnya yang meninggalkan rumah adalah Jongin sendiri. Yang sialnya, adalah keturunan keseratus yang akan dikorbankan.

Jongin menyadari ia disini hidup dibayang-bayangi keluarganya. Walau kotanya berkembang pesat, tetap saja Jongin tidak merasa nyaman. Sejak awal Jongin membenci darah penyihir dalam dirinya. Hingga saat ini.

Ia masih sangat belia, saat dijauhi teman-temannya karena tak sengaja melakukan sihir. Mereka menjauhi Jongin begitu saja. Ayahnya pun melarang Jongin bermain dengan para manusia. Mereka bisa menjadi sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan disaat bersamaan. Tapi justru Jongin yang merasa paling bodoh. Karena sejak saat itu, Jongin ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Tanpa kekuatan. Punya banyak teman..

Tidak, Jongin tidak membenci keluarganya. Hanya membenci keadaan mereka. Ia benci menjadi bayangan, pusat perhatian, bahkan dikalangan penyihir ia tetap merasakannya. Mereka memperlakukan keluarga Cyzarine dengan pandangan berbeda. Ia tak berharap suatu pemujaan seperti yang selama ini diterimanya. Ia hanya ingin kehidupan normal.

Karena itu lah, suatu malam ia menyelinap keluar meninggalkan rumah. Dan hanya menyisakan selembar kertas sebagai pesan agar mereka tidak menghubungi atau mencarinya.

Di London, Kehidupannya serasa sempurna. Pekerjaan, Teman, Sahabat dan apartemen. Ia hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Tak ada yang mengenalinya disana. Ia bekerja sebagai Co-designer di perusahaan otomotif terkenal. Memiliki sahabat baik, juga konyol bernama Matt dan Megan. Juga beberapa teman. Ia punya aset sendiri hasil kerja nya.

Tapi setelah dua puluh tahun, Kris menemukannya. Kris dan Shane menjemputnya karena keadaan darurat. Jongin menurut, namun ia berkata akan kembali ke London saat keadaan membaik. Dia tak mau meninggalkan kehidupan sempurnanya disana.

Dan saat kembali, Jongin datang pertama kali ke pulau ini untuk menjemput takdir atau kutukan. Kutukan sebagai keturunan Cyzarine. Darah penyihir. _Tsk_. Sungguh Jongin tidak menyesal hadir di keluarga ini. Ia hanya berharap.. _andai_ Dia, dan mereka _bukanlah penyihir._

* * *

Jongin tak begitu heran mendapati keluarganya yang tidak terlalu berbeda saat ia tinggalkan. Mereka tak banyak berubah. Ayah dan Ibu masih tampak awet muda, walau beberapa rambut telah mengelabu. Kris men-cat rambutnya menjadi blonde, terlihat memukau. Dan semakin dingin. Dia mewarisi mata biru kelam ayah saat menunjukkan kekuasaan. Mata yang tajam. Mungkin banyak hati yang kakaknya patahkan.

Sementara Krytal tampak semakin cantik, juga anggun. Surai coklat gelapnya sudah panjang, jatuh indah menyentuh pinggang. Seolah merasakan pengamatan Jongin, Krystal menggulung rambutnya dengan sihir. Sesaat Jongin meneguk ludah ketika manik bagai ruby itu meliriknya sinis.

Jongin berganti menatap Shane. Atau Baekhyun, Kakak ketiga nya itu lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Nama yang digunakan mereka sebagi samaran. Shane terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Ia terlihat sangat muda dengan rambut blonde putih pirang. Apalagi dengan mata biru gelap ayah yang juga diwarisinya. Jongin takkan heran melihat Shane mengencani banyak wanita.

Jongin sendiri, Mewarisi rambut coklat sang ibu. Sama seperti Krystal. Namun ia memberi sentuhan pink gelap di permukaan surainya. Kulitnya berwarna tan menuruni sang ibu. Kami semua memiliki warna mata biru yang tersembunyi dengan baik seperti ayah. Terkecuali Ibu. manik coklatnya menyorotkan ketenangan dan kelembutan. Dan kami semua menyukainya.

Sebagai keturunan _Cyzarine_ , Mereka bisa hidup cukup lama. Sangat lama. Tapi Jongin tidak menginginkannya. Meskipun di London banyak gadis cantik dan pria tampan ataupun manis. Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalin suatu hubungan. Paling jauh Jongin bisa mencapai makan malam. Setelah itu, tidak terima kasih. Pekerjaannya lebih menyenangkan. Jongin lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada menghabiskan waktu berkencan.

Tapi jika harus memilih antara si Pangeran Iblis atau manusia biasa, Jongin tentu memilih opsi kedua. Jongin tak ingin hidup di neraka bersama para iblis. Tapi, dia tak bisa menolak. Jika itu terjadi, keluarganya, Klan Penyihir akan diserang para Iblis.

Jongin mendesah lelah, Mungkin ia harus menganggap ini pengorbanannya untuk sang keluarga. Toh, Sudah cukup ia merasakan dunia luar.

 _Ia adalah penyihir, Ya kan?_

* * *

"Lama sekali."

Jongin melirik sang kakak perempuan disampingnya. Suara sinis Krystal menyambutnya ketika dia baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Maaf."

Jongin menjawab seadanya, menghiraukan dengusan Krystal disampingnya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala memberi salam pada ayah ibu nya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu yang kini mengolesi selai coklat ke roti untuk Nya. Beliau terlihat gelisah, berkali-kali mendesah berat. Jongin menatapnya cemas, "Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Krystal menyela, "Tentu saja tidak. Bodoh!" perempuan itu berucap ketus, membanting sendok ke piring lalu beranjak menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan meja makan.

Kami semua menatap punggung Krystal yang menghilang, Jongin menoleh kala ia mendengar ibunya memanggil. Beliau memberinya senyum tipis.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Dia hanya lelah. Sekarang makanlah." Jongin mengangguk, Mnundukkan kepala menatap piringnya yang terisi dua roti sisir. Dia merasakan tatapan Kris dan sang ayah yang seolah membakarnya.

"Setelah makan siang, Kita berkumpul di ruang tengah." Ucap sang ayah dingin.

Jongin menghela nafas, mungkin memang sudah waktunya mereka saling bicara. mereka sudah membiarkan Jongin berdiam, dan menghindari topik pembicaraan atau mereka sendiri selama seminggu.

Kegitan Jongin seminggu ini pun hanya bermain, dan bermain. Sepanjang hari hingga malam, ia bermain di bukit. Setelah itu mengurung diri di perpustakaan atau kamar.  
 **.**

**.**

 **.**

"Duduk lah."

Jongin mengambil tempat di sebelah Shane, Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tak lama Kris menyusul, mengapitnya dengan duduk disampingnya.

"Kapan aku dijemput?" Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan yang semakin membeku di ruangan.

Selama seminggu ini, Mereka sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang pernikahan—tidak. Penyerahannya pada para iblis. Ia berpikir telah banyak membuang waktu.

"Malam ini, Dia akan datang menemui mu. Tapi dia takkan membawa mu kemana pun." Kata Kris, menyahuti pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menatap adiknya cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Nya lagi menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Aku janji, akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Sambungnya.

Biasanya Jongin menghabiskan waktu di bukit hingga jam makan malam selesai. Tapi karena malam ini 'Dia' akan datang, Jongin takkan pulang selambat itu lagi. Lagipula, Telinga nya panas mendengar kalimat sinis Krystal.

Apa dia membencinya? Sejak dulu Krystal memang orang yang sinis, Jongin sering menyebutnya pemarah saat kecil. Tapi setidaknya dulu Krystal masih cukup perhatian padanya. Tapi saat ini Jongin merasakan kebencian dalam sikap sinis Krystal.

Ketika ayahnya memberinya anggukan, Jongin melompat memeluk pria yang disayanginya itu. Beliau tersenyum mengusak rambutnya, "Pergilah. Ingat janjimu tadi."

Jongin mengangguk, melangkah menghampiri pintu besar, dia tak sabar melihat langit sore di atas bukit. Tapi Kris muncul didepannya, menghalanginya membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih, Kai" Kris menepuk puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi menghilang bagai asap.

Jongin menengok ke belakang, melihat Krystal mengecup pipi sang ibu, Mungkin perempuan itu akan pergi bekerja, menemui bawahan pemalasnya. Sebelum keluar, Krystal sempat berbisik dalam benak Jongin.

 ** _'Berhati-hatilah..'_ **

Jongin tersenyum, ia hampir tak dapat menahannya. Tapi tak lama, karena ketika Shane melewati Jongin. Lelaki tan itu berseru kesal saat Shane menjitak kepalanya.

"Shane!"

"Ahaha, Maaf."

Jongin hanya mendengus melihat kakaknya menghilang setelah menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

* * *

 **000**

* * *

Jongin menuruni tangga antusias, sudah waktunya dia bermain ke bukit. Sebenarnya bisa saja setelah makan siang tadi. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu sang ibu memanen beberapa anggur di kebun.

"Ibu."

Jongin menghampiri wanita—ibu nya yang sedang duduk menyulam ujung syal tebal berwarna merah tua. Jongin tersenyum, menunduk leher sang ibu dari belakang.

"Ya, Kai?"

Wanita cantik itu menatap Jongin dengan senyum lembut. Hal itu membuat Jongin menyadari sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, jika telah menyusahkan kalian. Aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh." Kata Jongin sedih.

Ibu Jongin terlihat tercekat, dan kemudian berhambur memeluk Jongin—putra bungsu nya yang manis. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kai. Kau tidak tahu betapa kami merindukanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Jongin menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa berucap, "Maafkan aku.."

 **o**

 **o**  
 _Aku menelan ludah, Tak mampu mengucapkan satu hal kecuali, "Maafkan aku.."_

 _Juga, Aku tak bisa mengakui jika aku pun merindukan mereka. Keluarga ku. Seandainya kami bukan salah satu dari keluarga penyihir, pasti kami akan bahagia. dan Aku.._

 _Aku akan sangat, sangat bahagia._

 _Sebenarnya Hari ini kami banyak mengobrol. Ibu saat di kebun banyak membawa topik ringan yang membuatku nyaman. Beliau memang Ibu yang pengertian._

 _Ketika di London, ada kala keinginan melihat keluarga ku. Tapi ku pendam. Disana aku menjadi pria yang gila kerja. Menikmati hidup disana hanya lah kesibukan bagiku._

 _Setelah berpamitan, Aku berlari keluar rumah. Sampai di bukit, entah kenapa rasa nya ingin tinggal. Belum ingin pulang. Aku teringat perkataan Krystal. Tapi kutepis. Kami bisa melakukan apapun dengan sihir. Apapun. termasuk Aku. Kenapa harus takut? Tapi sejujurnya, Aku juga sangat jarang—hampir tidak pernah lagi menggunakan sihir._

 **o**

 **o**

Ketika berjalan di tengah hutan menuju kota, Jongin tidak menahan kekaguman. Kali ini ia mencium bau segar pepohonan basah. Jongin menoleh ke sekeliling. Tampak nya Ia memang sendirian. Yah, lagi pula siapa yang mau melewati jalan sepi ini?

Suara gemeresak dari arah semak hutan membuat langlah Jongin terhenti. Lelaki itu menatap ke samping kiri waspada. Tapi Suara lain terdengar dari kanan, Jongin menoleh cepat—Mendekati pohon jati sedang, ia mengintip dibalik pohon itu. Namun tak ada apapun.

 _Syukurlah._

Jongin menghela nafas, berpikir mungkin itu hanyalah tupai hutan yang mencari makan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum terjengkal menabrak permukaan pohon saking terkejutnya Ia menemukan sosok pria bertopeng ketika ia berbalik.

Pandangannya terhalang kibasan jubah hitam. Ia pun juga merasakan pandangannya terblokir dan mulutnya terbungkam paksa.

Ditengah kepanikan, Jongin mencoba memberontak dan bersikap tenang. Belum sempat dia menggunakan sihir, Jongin mendengar teriakan nyaring.

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin mengerjap kala dua indra nya terlepas. namun sayang. Lelaki tan itu hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan pertempuran didepan nya. Seorang pria bertopeng yang dilihatnya terlihat melayangkan pukulan pada seorang pria berpakaian manusia biasa. Mata Jongin bergulir, Dari sekitar melihat empat orang bertopeng lainnya muncul dari balik semak.

Dugaan Jongin, lima orang bertopeng itu adalah penyihir. Tapi pria yang disana, berada di tengah itu, jika merupakan manusia, kenapa lima penyihir bertopeng itu belum juga menjatuhkannya?

Saking terpana dengan pertarungan diepan nya, Jongin sampai tidak sadar, tidak membantunya. Jongin berdecak, merutuk pada dirinya. Dia manusia biasa, menolong nya, tapi dia yang penyihir hanya bisa berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

 ** _'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_** , Jongin tersentak. Menoleh ke segala arah. Dia mendengar suara teredam dalam kepalanya. Penuh sarat kekhawatiran.

Jongin mengerjap, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Dia membulatkan matanya ketika mendadak lima pria bertopeng tadi lenyap, menjadi abu. Bulu nya meremang. Tanpa sadar menatap kosong punggung pria penolong yang berdiri membelakangi nya.

 ** _'Apa kau baik-baik saja?!'_** , Jongin mendengar suara itu lagi, bertanya dengan nada mendesak.  
"Oh—" Jongin tercekat, Dia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "—Aku, Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin kaku.

Lalu, pada kedipan mata berikutnya pria itu menghilang. Tidak berusaha mencari. Jongin hanya berdiri, terpaku menatap kedepan—memastikan dimana tempat pria itu berdiri tadi.

Jongin berkeringat dingin. Berusaha menyatukan potongan ingatannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa mungkin jika pria yang sempat dipikirnya manusia itu.. juga penyihir? Pria itu mampu bertelepati, bersuara di dalam kepalanya. Dan Tidak ada serangan dari lima orang bertopeng tadi. Ah, Pasti dia memiliki kekuatan yang tinggi. Tal ada satupun yang mampu membeku kan kekuatan sihir. Kecuali ayah dan kakak sulungnya,Kris.

Jongin bersandar pada pohon di punggungnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah penolongnya, Pria itu bergerak cepat—terlalu cepat. Namun Jongin masih ingat bagaimana postur tubuh belakang pria itu. Rambutnya, Pria itu memiliki potongan seperti kakaknya Kris.

Tapi Jongin yakin itu bukan lah Kris. Kakaknya itu takkan meninggalkannya sendirian jika itu terjadi. Lagipula, Rambut Kris adalah pirang, Bukan nya Coklat almond muda.

Jongin menutup wajahnya, Memikirkan semua ini membuatnya pusing. Kepalanya berdenyut. Dia masih menunduk bahkan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil merah melaju dan berhenti tak jauh darinya.

"Astaga, Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?!" Jongin tersentak, tubuhnya berdiri dipaksa oleh kakak nya. Entah. Tapi Krystal terlihat marah.

Jongin menggeleng, Seperti orang linglung. Dia pasrah saat tubuhnya didorong masuk ke mobil M3 merah Krystal. Ingat, Jongin tidak pernah pulang sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak mendengar berita apapun tentang tempat ini lagi. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Apa itu tadi? Kenapa dia diserang? Kenapa dia tempat yang hanya dijamah oleh keluarganya? oleh sesama penyihir. Apa—Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Krystal menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Rupanya Jongin masih belum bisa berkata apapun, Dia hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Krystal mengernyit, Menatap kedalam manik sang bungsu. Mata biru nya berubah merah rubi, Membuat Jongin meremas kain celananya kala kejadian tadi terulang.

"Kau diserang?!" Krystal Berteriak, "Apa yang kau pikirkkan bodoh! Aku sudah bilang berhati-hati!"

Jongin membuang muka ke luar jendela , merasa muak mendengar suara Krystal. Walaupun dia tidak bisa marah disebut bodoh olehnya.

Saat mereka baru tiba, Pintu rumah terbuka memperlihatkan raut gelisah Sang ibu. Seluruh keluarganya menyambut nya, berhambur memeluknya erat. Mereka semua melayangkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Kai, Katakan sesuatu.."

"Bagaimana kau bida bertemu mereka?"

Namun tak satupun dapat dijawab oleh Jongin. Lelaki tan itu masih terfokus pada sosok penolongnya tadi. Bayangan pria itu seakan melekat didalam benaknya.

"Kai!"

Kali ini suara keras Kris mendominasi, Mengalahkan yang lain. Jongin mendongak, menatap Kris. "Katakan padaku, Apa yang terjadi?" Dia berucap lembut. Jongin hanya menatapnya tanpa banyak bersuara, Membiarkan Kris melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Krystal lakukan di awal.

Mata biru kakaknya berubah merah, dia sangat menawan. Dan lagi kejadian tadi terulang—berputar seperti roll film. Siapa mereka?

Jongin bahkan tak begitu sadar ia membuka bibirnya, seakan berada di dimensi lain. bibirnya berucap dengan kepala tertunduk, tangannya menyetuh permukaan pelipis. Ia merasa pusing.

"Sepertinya aku diserang.." 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RnR**_? 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 _ **NOTE ::**_

 _ **well, maaf bukan update ff yg kmarin malah bikin ff baru, waks sorry sorry. tapi semua mau di update akhir minggu ini. kok. maaf juga ya sering late update, lagi baca webtoon xD Prince oh prince, selain itu ada juga komik semiyaoi di sana '-' akhh..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka semua duduk disofa, menghujani nya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Jongin berpikir apa yang tadi ia lakukan adalah hal wajar namun tetap saja itu, sedikit diluar kendali. Dia merasa berlebihan.

"Tidak apa, Kai."

Kris mengangkat suara. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Jongin diam mendengarkan kakak sulungnya berbicara.

"Itu wajar. Ini pertama kali mu diserang seperti itu. Kau pasti takut dan _Shock_."

Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya bisa menunduk menatap jejari-jemari nya yang saling tertaut. Mungkin kakak nya benar. Semua ini sedikit banyak membawa keterkejutan tersendiri untuknya, apa lagi diserang di halaman rumah sendiri. Itu hal konyol yang pernah dialami dirinya.

 _Tapi bagaimana dia tahu?_

"Mata mu yang memberi tahuku." Jongin merasakan tepukan di kepalanya, ia mendongak melihat wajah dingin Kris runtuh tergantikan Senyum hangat. "Kau itu mudah dibaca." Ujar nya lagi.

Jongin mendesah berat, " Ya. Itu menyadari satu hal. Disini bukan hanya manusia yang ku hadapi. Berbeda dengan London. Disini dipenuhi penyihir dan lainnya.." Jongin menatap satu persatu keluarga nya. Mereka terlihat begitu khawatir membuatnya merasa nyeri karena bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit nya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Jongin menunduk mematap lantai dibawah kaki nya. Ia benar-benar kacau.

Ada banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya. Terutama, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah ia pergi.

Dulu terakhir kali nya disini. Jongin ingat tak ada satupun penyihir yang berani mengusik keluarganya. Jangankan rumah, halamannya pun enggan mereka lewati tanpa izin. Disebabkan tahta ayahnya, ia dan keluarganya terlalu disegani.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Kami sangat cemas. Menerima pesan Krystal tentang kau diserang. Mungkin saja kelima orang yang menyerangmu memiliki pemimpin hebat yang dapat menyamarkan mereka masuk tanpa terdeteksi kami. Kau benar tidak apa?"

Jongin menatap kakak sulungnya sekilas, melihat kekhawatiran dimata Kris membuat ia merasa kecil dan semakin merasa bersalah. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Wu ge."

"Ah tunggu—Maksudmu tadi mereka dibawah perintah seseorang?" Jongin tersadar, dan baru terkejut sekarang setelah mengingat ucapan Kris.

Kris mengangguk.

Jongin merasa bingung. Ia menatap ayahnya yang sedari tadi menghela nafas, terlihat begitu letih. Dan disamping , ibunya tampak sedih. Ia menarik pikiran sendiri. Berpikir bahwa banyak yang telah terjadi selama 10 tahun belakangan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu terjadi pemberontakkan besar. Sekumpulan penyihir menuntut kebebasan dari bawah pimpinan Cyzarine. Mereka juga hendak merebut kekuasaan Ayah." Kini Kris berbicara dengan intonasi datar serta raut wajah yang serius. Permasalahan sepuluh tahun yang lalu bukan hal sepele. "Kenapa d-dan bagaimana bisa.." Bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya Jongin harus meneguk ludah, tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Secara diam-diam mereka menyerang manusia, hampir menyerupai serangan hewan buas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kita sudah menjinakkan binatang liar di hutan juga sisi pulau. Aku dan Shane menyelidikinya. Kami melihat pembantaian dari sekelompok penyihir. Sepertinya penganut kegelapan. Mereka ingin memusnahkan manusia di pulau ini demi kepercayaan bodoh. Terlebih lagi hanya untuk kekuatan dan kekuasaan." Cerita Kris mengusap wajah tampannya gusar. Sulit menceritakannya namun Jongin harus mengetahui nya. Cepat atau lambat.

Mendengarnya Jongin melirik Shane di samping Krystal, Lelaki bagai boneka itu pun sama sekali tidak bersuara sedangkan Krystal memandangnya lurus dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka. Sikap Krystal membuat dia semakin merasa wanita itu memang membencinya.

"Siapa pemimpin mereka?"

Kembali hening. Jongin menunggu salah satu dari keluarganya mengangkat suara guna memberinya jawaban. Dilihatnya satu-persatu. Mereka diam menghindari tatapan bertanya miliknya.

"Leoned."

Namun ia mendengar Krystal berujar. Perempuan itu masih menatapnya tanpa satupun ekspresi, ia berandai..apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Jongin menggumamkan nama yang baru saja disebut Krystal. Leoned , bukan nama asing baginya. Entah kapan tapi dia merasa familiar. _Ah_..

"Kau benar. Dia sahabatku." Potong Kris sebelum Jongin kembali bertanya. "—Dulu."sambungnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jongin tercekat, merasakan tusukan rasa sakit sekaligus kasihan untuk kakaknya. Bagaimana pun ia mengetahui rasanya memiliki sahabat. Tapi kehilangan sahabat, apalagi kalau harus melawannya—itu mustahil. Ia tahu jelas bahwa kakak sulung nya itu amat menyayangi Leoned. Mereka sering bermain bersama, melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Dan Jongin pun sudah menganggap pria berambut cepak itu sebagai saudara nya sendiri.

 _Sial_.

"Ketika dia tahu tentang perjanjian Cyzarine dan iblis. Dia merasa terhina, menghilang hampir tiga tahun lalu muncul melakukan pemberontakkan. Dia membunuh manusia. Merekrut banyak pihak. Termasuk teman-teman sekolah kami." Jelas Kris diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Dan sekarang kau disini, kembali setelah sekian lama. Mungkin ia ingin menculikmu untuk ditukar dengan kekuasaan yang dia mau. Atau yang paling buruk..membunuhmu."

"—Jadi, adikku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika kau terluka bahkan segores pun. Perang antara penyihir dan iblis mungkin akan terjadi. Ketahui posisimu sekarang. Jangan cari masalah."

Jongin menatap Krystal yang kini bersilang tangan di dada, menatapnya rendah. Ucapan Krystal mungkin terdengar menyebalkan tapi Jongin menebak jika perempuan itu hanya khawatir. Terlihat walau sedikit ciprat sorot takut dimatanya.

"Aku..tahu. maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan berhati-hati."

Jongin mengamati keluarganya satu persatu. Mereka menunduk, sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirang masing-masing. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dan, aku ikut menyesal akan teman juga sahabatmu. Kris." Ujarnya pada sang kakak tertua sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Kejadian sore ini benar-benar membuatku lupa tentang kedatangan pangeran iblis malam ini. Karena lelah, aku tertidur. Entah jam berapa sekarang tapi suara ribut di bawah sana membuatku terbangun.

Aku menggosok mata, menuruni ranjang dan keluar dari bilik kamar. Begitu tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Aku melihat Baekhyun terlempar menghantam dinding dengan suara keras.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, membantunya berdiri. "Shane?! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku beruntun.

Namun kulihat kakakku itu hanya terdiam mengusap setetes darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang kacau. Tidak biasanya aku menemukan ekspresi kesal Baekhyun disana.

"Kai.."

Suara dingin mengalun, menyebutkan namaku. Membuatku menoleh kesamping mendapati sosok tinggi berjubah telah berdiri di depan Kris dan Krsytal. Aku hanya bisa melihat dagu nya yang lancip dan bibir tipisnya karena tudung menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Alisku tertaut menahan kekesalan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku!" Aku memekik menatap marah padanya.

Aku mungkin sudah meninju rahang itu jika bukan Baekhyun yang menahan lenganku. "Kai.." Kulihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan larangan untuk mendekati sosok berjubah itu.

Pria berjubah itu melangkah maju, tapi Kris memblokir jalannya. "Tunggu. Jangan sekarang. Dia belum mengenalmu." Kata Kris dengan penegasan di akhir kata.

Bibir pria itu berkedut, Aku merasakan aura tak suka yang menguar hanya dari caranya mendengus. Tak jauh dari mereka, orang-orang berjubah lainnya bergerak—siap menyerang.

"Jangan sentuh keluargaku!" Seruku marah.

Pria berjubah itu bergerak mundur seinchi, dan tampak terkejut mendengar ku. "Oh, kau menyerangku?" Ujarnya terdengar tak percaya.

Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Namun kulihat keterkejutan yang sama terjadi pada ketiga kakakku. Mereka menatapku cemas.

"Louiz, dia tidak sengaja. Kau tahu itu kan? Dia sudah lama tidak menggunakan sihirnya." Kris berujar cepat berusaha menjelaskan.

Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. _Sihir_?

Kulihat sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir tipis pria itu. Memperlihatkan sedikit dari taringnya. "Itu menarik, Kris." Detik berikutnya ia menghilang bagai asap.

Aku melangkah mundur, merasakan seseorang telah mendorong bahuku pada dinding. Aku mengerjap. Pria itu muncul didepanku. Bibir itu tersenyum dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya ku tajam.

"Jadilah kucing jinak. Aku Louiz." Pria itu berbisik padaku dengan suara rendah. "—Tunanganmu."

Mataku membulat. "Kau..apa?" Kupastikan aku hanya salah mendengar tapi seringai pria itu seolah tidak berbohong.

"Kau tidak salah mendengar."

"Kau iblis itu..?" Tanyaku ngeri. Membayangkan rupa iblis membuat ku bergidik.

"Apakah serendah itu kau menyebutku dengan _'iblis itu'._ Sangat beruntung wajahmu manis. Jika orang lain, akan kubuatnya terpenggal." Dia terkekeh pada ucapannya sendiri. Aku mendesis menilai perilaku nya. "Tapi..aku penasaran. Apa alasanmu menghindar dari pertemuan malam ini?" Tanya nya lirih bersamaan dengan jari nya yang bergerak mengelus rahangku. Jari yang dingin, kulitku seperti tersentuh oleh es.

"Aku—"

"Sudah kubilang, dia lelah. Kau bisa menemui nya besok. Tapi kau bersikeras dan menghajarku." Desis Shane kesal, meringis pada sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan itu." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Dan aku juga tidak menerima alasanmu menyerang kakakku."

Mendengar ucapanku dia tertawa pelan. Dia tertunduk menggelengkan kepala lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Dari jarak ini kami dapat bertatapan, dan aku bisa melihat sepasang manik kelabu bercampur biru pucat tengah menatapku tajam.

"Menyenangkan sekali memiliki pendamping seperti mu." Gumamnya dengan suara tenang, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Aku mendengus, memalingkan wajah. Namun jari dingin itu menyentuh daguku, memaksa untuk kembali bertatap dengannya. Oh, betapa aku membenci makhluk ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Apa ada alasan untuk itu." Sinisku berdecih.

"Pfft.." Suara batuk aneh terdengar dari salah satu pengawal Iblis ini. Kudengar dengusan Louiz ketika menjauhkkan tubuhnya dariku. Aku menghela nafas lega, tak menyadari telah menahan nafas sejak Iblis itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Aiden, aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini." Kata Louiz kesal.

"Maaf, Sehun. Maksudku pangeran Louiz. Kau benar. Ini menarik." Jawab pengawalnya dengan mimik menahan geli menatapku dan Louiz atau Sehun atau iblis ini bergantian. Ah terserah.

Tadinya kupikir pengawal yang dipanggil Aiden itu akan dihampiri Sehun dan dibunuhnya di tempat. Mengingat temperamen buruknya beberapa saat yang lalu berimbas pada Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata dia malah kembali menatapku. Dia seolah menatapku dalam.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya?" Kuikuti arah telunjuk iblis itu mengarah pada pengawalnya yang masih tersenyum geli. Aku mengangguk kaku. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu itu?

"Kau bodoh ya?"

Aku mendelik spontan mendengar iblis itu mengejekku. Apa alasan dia mengataiku bodoh.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Walau aku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi tidak bisa karena dia sepupu ku."

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun atau Louiz itu tidak menjawabku namun malah menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Menyebalkan. Aneh.

"Tapi aku senang kau belajar begitu cepat tentangku." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku menyipitkan mata, menatap nya mencari manik kelabu tadi, bodohnya baru menyadari. _Apa dia pembaca pikiran_?

"Astaga, kau memang bodoh."

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!"

"Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa matamu mengatakan segalanya."tanya nya lagi, terdengar takjub entah pada apa.

"Kurasa sudah kukatakan." Dari belakang, Kris menyahut. Sehun menoleh padanya sekilas.

Tiga sosok lain keluar dari pintu perpustakaan lama sekaligus ruang kerja ayah. Mereka adalah ayah, ibu dan seorang lelaki asing seusia ayah yang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan Sehun. Hanya saja tanpa tertutupi tudung.

"Apa kau membuat keributan lagi, Sehun?" pria asing itu bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemui kekasih ku. Tapi Shane menyerangku jadi..yeah"

Aku tergelak menerima satu kedipan dari pria pucat itu. Aku meliriknya kesal. Kekasih apa? Orang-orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pria asing itu beralih menatapku, lalu kembali pada Sehun. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" tampaknya pria itu marah pada ucapan Sehun.

"Harusnya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kai baru saja diserang. Dia sedang beristirahat." Kesal pria itu hanya dibalasi Sehun tatapan menghindar.

"Kau diserang?" Pangeran Louiz ini menunduk menatapku lekat. "Kau terluka?" tanya nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku tidak di lempar." Sengitku mengingatkan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, Maaf Shane." Sehun berjalan menghampiri kakakku.

"Lupakan saja, pangeran. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun." Kata Shane santai mengulas senyum tipis.

* * *

Waktu berjalan, kini hampir mendekati larut malam namun belum juga membuat kedua klan itu berhenti berbicara. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, Yah..seputar pernikahan, area kekuasaan, tingkat kekuatan, dan lainnya yang tidak jauh dari sejenis itu. Yang Jelas, Jongin tidak tertarik mendengar seksama bagaimana akhir perbincangan mereka.

 _'Apa kau keberatan jika Aku menemuimu lagi besok?_ 'Jongin melirik lelaki pucat yang duduk didepannya. Ia membuang pandangan mengacuhkan suara Sehun yang terdengar di kepalanya.

Merasa terabaikan, Sehun hanya mendengus menerima perlakuan tidak sopan dari Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan? Tapi ketika malam bulan purnama pertengahan bulan, Kai harus ikut bersama Louiz. Bisa kau lihat, Daniel. Putraku sepertinya tertarik dengan bungsu mu itu. jika mereka telah menikah nanti, Aku bisa beristirahat dan menikmati hidup. Louiz yang akan naik mengganti kan ku."

Jongin beralih melirik pada ayahnya, pria itu tampak terkesan dan tertawa pelan. "Ya. Kurasa begitu." Begitu juga dengan ibunya, Jongin merengut melihat senyuman tipis dibibir wanita paruh baya itu terhadap ucapan sang raja iblis.

Jongin mengerang dalam hati, bagaimana bisa mereka memutuskan pernikahan nya secara sepihak.

Tak lama percakapan itu berakhir. Jongin yang masih bungkam hanya diam memperhatikan keluarganya yang jelas terlihat menyegani sang Raja iblis berserta anaknya, Pangeran Louiz, Atau Sehun.

Jongin melihat sebelum Sehun menyusul ayahnya, Lelaki itu masih sempat menoleh kebelakang menatap Kris dengan tatapan lurus.

"Mulai besok, Kurasa kalian harus menjaga Kai. dia tidak boleh sendirian. kecuali kalian dapat mengawasinya dan muncul langsung disampingnya saat terjadi sesuatu." ucap Sehun pada Kris. Kakak sulungnya itu sedikit terlihat tersinggung oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Kami bisa menjaga nya. Jangan berlebihan, pangeran. Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja." Celetuk Krystal tiba-tiba, terdengar semacam teguran halus. Jongin memperhatikan wajah datar Krystal. Rupanya kakak perempuannya itu memang membenci apapun. Ia tak heran pada apapun yang dimarah i oleh Krystal.

Sehun mengernyit akan perkataan kasar Krystal. Tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia berpaling kembali menatap Kris.

"Bawa saja dia ke kota. Ada banyak penyihir disana yang akan melindunginya. Kalian takkan berada jauh dari Kai, dan akan selalu merasakan kehadiran Kai. tertutama kau,Kris."

"Ya, kau benar kali ini." Kris menyahut permintaan Sehun dengan nada malas. Dan Jongin terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Jongin mendelik menyadari Sehun telah berada seinchi didepannya. Lelaki itu menunduk, seperti menatap Jongin begitu lekat—meskipun Jongin sendiri tidak dapat melihat seperti apa wajah Sehun. "Istirahatlah, Princess." Ujarnya dengan seringai tipis. Jongin hanya bisa memutar bola mata akan kepercayaan diri pangeran iblis didepannya.

 _'Sampai jumpa,Kai.'_

Jongin tidak mampu mengatakan apapun mendengar suara berat pangeran itu kembali bersuara diotaknya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Ketiga nya yang dalam hitungan detik saja, telah hilang berganti dengan asap samar.

Ibu nya berjalan menghampiri Jongin, memeluk tubuh putra bungsunya. "Maaf Kai..Seandainya ada cara lain,"

Jongin menyentuh tangan ibunya, "Tidak apa, Bu." Ucapnya tanpa beban, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pembohong." Keduanya mendengar seseorang mendengus dan debaman pintu di lantai atas, namun Jongin justru mengabaikan nya karena itu hanya Krystal dan segala kesinisan perempuan itu padanya.

"Apa dia sangat marah tentang aku yang pergi meninggalkan kastil?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, mengejutkan semua orang.

Kris mendekat, merangkul adiknya. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Nanti kau pasti tau sendiri, apa alasannya." katanya disertai hembusan nafas panjang.

Jongin dituntun sang ibu memasuki kamarnya lagi, setelah wanita itu menyelimutinya Jongin menahan lengan ibunya sebelum wanita itu akan keluar. Dia menyadari kemarahan Krystal. Tapi kenapa?

"Apa kau juga marah pada ku?" Tanya Jongin.

Wanita berparas rupawan itu tersenyum, lantas menggeleng menepuk pipi Jongin pelan. "Tak ada yang marah padamu, Kai. Kami hanya merasa bersalah tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia tinggal disini." jawabnya lembut namun Jongin merasakan kesedihan didalamnya.

"Bukan begitu—" Jongin menyanggah perkataan Inunya cepat, Dia mengigit bibirnya sekilas. "Aku.."

perempuan bernama Grisha itu tersenyum, memeluk Jongin agar berhenti berbicara. "Senang kau telah kembali." Mendengarnya, Jongin terpejam—Ia kembali berandai-andai. Seandainya mereka bukan lah makhluk seperti ini. Mereka pasti sudah hidup normal dan bahagia.

Namun sayangnya, Kenyataan justru berbeda jauh dari keinginan Jongin saat ini. dan ia kembali muram memikirkan takdir nya.

Penyihir. _Dia adalah penyihir._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _note :_

 _Lagi berusaha update semua, tapi diangsur-angsur. Uang jajan hampir abis main ke warnet mulu bhak :''v tapi diusahain aja lah. Doain/? ya. duh duh._


	3. Chapter 3

- **A-**

Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin pergi ke kota sekembalinya ia kembali ke pulau ini. Dia pun nyaris lupa betapa padatnya kota ini. Disini, Dia bisa menemukan apapun yang ia cari. Begitu memasuki kota, Jongin tidak dapat memberitahu berapa banyak orang dari berbagai profesi ada di sepanjang jalan.

Pagi yang sibuk, pikirnya membuat ia sendiri merindukan London. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan para sahabat nya sekarang?..

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kris memecah keterdiaman Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, menatap sekilas kakaknya yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Aku merindukan London." jawabnya membuat Kris mengulas senyum sedih.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa." Jongin memperhatikan beberapa orang berdasi yang keluar dari gedung lalu beralih pada kumpulan anak kecil yang berlari di trotoar—menabraki pejalan kaki. " Bagaimana kau tau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Mata mu itu mengatakan semua hal yang tidak kau katakan. "

"Oh." Dan hanya itu yang bisa Jongin katakan. Karena dia teringat perkataan pangeran Sehun semalam. Lelaki itu juga berkata hal yang sama. Dia bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya.

Ah, mereka memang aneh.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa Kris terdengar membuat Jongin bingung, "Kenapa?" tanya nya menatap kakaknya penasaran.

Kria melirik adiknya, "Kurasa aku tau alasan Louiz menyukaimu." ucapnya dengan tawa terkikik. Itu membuat Jongin mendelik.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sembarangan bicara." Jongin mendengus karena kakaknya masih saja tertawa. "Hentikan!" Namun Kris tidak mendengarnya. Jongin berdecak sebal, "Kris!"

"Baiklah-Baiklah."

* * *

"Kau berencana mengunjungi suatu tempat?"Tanya Kris seraya membelokkan mobil memasuki pelataran parkir perusahaan.

"Entahlah." Jongin memperhatikan kakaknya yang merapikan kemejanya dengan berkaca pada spion. "Aku tidak akan jauh. Mungkin hanya berjalan di sekitar sini."

Jongin melompat turun dari mobil, Kakaknya menghampirinya—Pria tinggi itu tampak menawan setelah mengenakan dasi di kerah kemeja nya. "Hati-Hati. Kau bisa beristirahat di hotel milik ayah jika sudah lelah. Aku akan memantau dari kantor." Pesan kakaknya menepuk-nepuk bahu nya.

Jongin mengangguk patuh, "Ok. Sampai nanti." Kata Jongin sambil menarik Kris mendekat, Mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi kakaknya. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan pelataran parkir kantor.

Begitu berdiri di trotoar jalan raya, Jongin menyempatkan diri menatap sekitar. Begitu padat. Lebih padat dari perkiraannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat plang besar bertuliskan nama ayahnya disana—sebuah gedung hotel modern yang sangat mencolok. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan gedung itu, Jongin hanya bisa mendesah kagum. Dia memuji Ayah dan Kris, kakaknya. Mereka memang pengusaha yang hebat. Gedung yang sangat mewah juga megah. Jongin sampai tidak sadar tersenyum bangga menatap nama keluarga nya bertengger di atas hotel itu.

Setelah itu puas, Jongin berbalik dan tanpa sengaja melihat taman kota yang luas tak jauh dari seberang jalan. Segerombolan anak kecil berseragam TK memasiki taman itu bersama seorang wanita yang Jongin pikir adalah guru mereka. Dia bergegas menyeberang tanpa melihat lampu rambu. Jongin meringis mendapat banyak klakson akan tindakan nekat nya. Bodohnya dia baru sadar lampu merah belum menyala. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf saat mendengar orang-orang mulai memaki nya.

Jongin mengabaikannya dan setengah berlari melewati pintu masuk taman. Senyum nya mengembang lebar mendapati hamparan berbagai macam bunga didalamnya. "Woah.." bibir nya pun tak pernah berhenti berdecak.

Bunga dengan macam bentuk, warna serta rerumputan dan dedaunan pohon tampak segar dihembus angin. Semua bunga ini mengingatkannya pada suatu taman luas di kota london. Jongin menarik nafas pamjang lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang mengelilingi taman itu. sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengamati beberapa bunga lalu dipotret nya dengan kamera tua di saku nya.

Jongin berhenti saat merasa sepasang pria dan wanita didekatnya sedang menatapnya lekat. Tak berapa lama, salah satu dari mereka menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat. Jongin mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"Tuan muda, Kai Röuv Cyzârīne." sapa pria itu, terdengar begitu mengagumkan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu anda." Kata nya. Jongin hanya tersenyum lemah, dan mengangguk kikuk. "Ah, Iya.. terserah."

Jongin membuang muka, dan segera pergi dari sana. Dalam hati, Jongin terus mendengus. Pulau ini, Kota ini bukanlah negera kerajaan. Akan aneh melihat seseorang dihormati sebegitu rupa.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berharap bertemu penyihir lainnya yang tentunya akan mengenalinya. Lagi pula kenapa mereka tidak pergi bekerja saja? Rasanya menyebalkan bertemu mereka di sini, batin Jongin seraya menghela nafas kesal.

Tak bisa kah mereka bersikap biasa saja?

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Jongin menepi, menghampiri sebuah pohon besar nan rindang lalu duduk dibawahnya. Rasa iri menyelinap dihati nya yang tanpa sengaja melihat sekumpulan anak kecil berkejaran didepannya. Itu membuat Jongin mengingat masa kecil nya. Ketika seusia anak-anak itu, Jongin bermain sendirian. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengajaknya bermain karena dirinya aneh. Sementara, beberapa anak penyihir yang mengenal Jongin pun tak berani bermain dengannya karena dia putra bungsu Cyzârīne.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha untuk memperhatikan objek lain dengan mata nya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Sebuah suara terdengar tepat diatas Jongin, membuatnya harus mendongak. Namun seorang pria asing—mungkin lebih tua dari nya, dalam usia manusia—Sudah berdiri di sebelah nya.

Ketika mereka bertatapan, kening Jongin berkerut heran mendapati sebuah senyum simpati di bibir pria itu.

lelaki berkulit tan itu terdiam, bertanya-tanya siapa pria asing ini. Jongin pun tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah nya karena terhalau sinar matahari. Jongin semakin terkejut saat pria asing itu duduk disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada nya.

"Namaku Jesper, dan kau?" tanya nya.

Jongin menatap pria itu heran, lagi-lagi dia bertanya-tanya siapa dia dan apakah pria itu manusia biasa?

Jongin pun tidak lupa memperhatikan penampilannya. Rambut ikal pendeknya berwarna tembaga dibawah sinar matahari, Matanya berwarna coklat—coklat gelap dan begitu dalam seakan berusaha menghipnotis. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengamati wajah tampan nya yang memancarkan kelembutan. Sedikit kontras dibandingkan dengan suara berat yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai menilaiku, tuan?" tanya nya dengan senyum lembut dan tampak tulus.

Jongin mengernyit bingung, Alih-alih merasa malu bertemu pria tampan, dia malah merasa aneh. Nama pria itu... Jesper. Nama yang terdengar asing, juga jarang.

"Kai—A, Kim Jongin," Jawab Jongin singkat. "Maaf, Bisa kau pergi? Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Jongin melihat kening pria itu mengernyit, "Jadi, Kau salah satu Kim dari kastil menyeramkan itu?" tanya nya heran.

"Kau tahu?"

Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan cara Jesper menyebutkan tempat tinggal sekaligus rumah nya. Karena memang begitulah, Jongin selama ini menamai tempat itu. Jika pria ini menyebut kastil nya seperti itu. Berarti dia bukan penyihir.. Tapi—

"Aku tidak tahu, Ada orang yang tinggal disana dan bisa se-menawan diri mu." kata nya lagi.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar bualan pria asing disampingnya. Baiklah. Seorang penyihir takkan berani menggoda nya. Mungkin pria ini hanya manusia biasa bermata coklat yang begitu manis.. Maksud nya euh, tampan.

"Dengar, uh..?" Jongin menjentik-jentikkan jari nya berusaha mengingat nama pria asing itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, menganggap ekspresi Jongin itu lucu. "Jesper Chuang."

Jongin mengangguk, "Maksudku, Jesper. Dengar. Dimana aku tinggal, itu sama sekali bukan urusan mu. Dan—Aku benar-benar butuh sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau..?" Jongin memberi isyarat dengan tangan seolah menyuruh pria itu meninggalkannya.

Jesper menatap Jongin bingung, "Bagaimana jika kau kesepian seperti tadi?" tanya nya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Jongin menggidikkan bahu nya, "Bukan urusanmu." timpalnya ketus.

"Tapi.." Jesper berhenti dan menghela nafas berat. "Bagaimana aku meninggalkan kau jika matamu terus-terusan bersorot kesepian seperti itu. Aku akan menemani mu." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tegas yang membuat Jongin menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang gila.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

"Apa yang kulihat dengan yang kudengar berbeda."balasnya dengan seringai puas.

Jongin kehilangan kata-kata nya mendengar jesper berucap seolah dia tahu semua. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Siapa pun, bahkan meskipun dia gila. Jongin tidak ingin pria ini mendapat masalah karenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?!"

"Rasanya, Aku jatuh hati padamu." Kata Jesper tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Jongin.

"Kau gila? Aku ini pria!"

Memang, ini bukan pertama kali nya Jongin menerima pernyataan cinta dari sesama pria. Termasuk Pangeran Louiz atau Sehun bukan itu masalahnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, Dua kali, lalu pada kerjapan berikutnya..Mata Jongin benar-benar membulat. Dia merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat menyinggahi permukaan bibirnya.

"Ya!" bentak Jongin sambil bangkit berdiri menatap tajam Jesper. "Kau.. M-menciumku?!" Jongin menutupi bibirnya. Astaga, Pria ini bahkan lebih gila. Jika Kakaknya Kris ada disini, pria ini akan dibunuhnya.

"Tidak-Tidak. Tunggu dulu." Jesper berusaha menahan Jongin seraya ikut berdiri. "M-maaf. Aku—Maaf, A-aku.. ini memang gila. Aku tahu. Tapi..entahlah. Aku merasa pernah mengenalmu dan aku begitu saja, Jatuh cinta padamu." Jongin memperhatikan tingkah kikuk Pria didepannya. Dia bisa melihat semburat samar di telinga pria itu.

"Tidak apa." Celetuk Jongin setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Saat Jesper menatapnya, Jongin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah. "Kita..ukh, lupakan saja."

Sungguh. Kira-kira apa yang lebih gila dari ini? Jongin baru kembali ke pulau ini dan mendapati dirinya harus menikah dengan seorang iblis—yang juga pria. Dan sekarang, Seorang manusia datang seolah dia telah mengenalnya lama dan jatuh hatibpada Jongin. Jesper bahkan tidak tahu jika nyawa nya akan terancam jika keluarga Jongin tau tentang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin, melepaskan tanggung jawab dari menanggapi pernyataan yang mengejutkannya.

Jesper mendesah, Lalu menatap ke depan, ke tempat anak-anak kecil tadi bermain. "Aku mengacau di kantor. Aku menggagalkan kontrak besar dengan perusahaan keluargamu. Bos ku menyuruhku mengambil cuti sementara waktu. Jadi.. Disini lah aku sekarang." Jelas pria itu seraya merentangkan tangannya pasrah.

Seperti dugaan Jongin. Jesper memang lebih tua dari nya, dalam umur manusia. Buktinya pria ini bahkan sudah bekerja kantoran.

"Keluargaku? Kim?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"memangnya kapan nama keluarga mu berubah?" Jesper balik bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan, membuat Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mendengus tidak percaya.

Dasar pria ini.. sesaat tadi, Jongin pikir pria ini begitu lembut dan ramah. Ternyata dia bisa juga berbicara sinis dan berkelakuan menyebalkan seperti ini.

Jongin kembali duduk dan sama sekali tidak manatap Jesper lagi. Ia memusatkan perhatian kepada anak-anak yang masih bermain di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan kain hitam menutupi mata nya, lalu berputar mencari teman-temanya yang mulai berlarian menjauh.

Jongin tidak menahan derak tawa nya mendapati anak itu hampir tersandung sebuah ranting dan ditertawai yang lain. Jongin mendongak ke samping—melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jesper. Tapi kemudia tawa Jongin terhenti karena tak mendapati Jesper berdiri disana.

"Ah, sudah pergi." Gumam Jongin kecewa. Dia menengok kesekelilling. Mungkin pria itu memang benar-benar pergi. Seharus nya dia senang, dia bisa sendirian sekarang. Jongin berdehem—menyingkirkan pikiran aneh nya, dan kembali memperhatikap anak-anak tadi.

"Merindukanku,?" Sebuah suara melatar belakangi segenggam bunga berbagai macam bentuk dan warna yang tersodor didepan wajah Jongin.

Jongin pun mendongak untuk melihat Jesper berjongkok dihadapannya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. "Sepertinya aku membuatmu kesal. Bunga ini sebagai permintaan maaf." ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan bunga-bunga itu hingga beberapa kelopaknya terjatuh.

Buru-buru Jongin mengambil bunga itu sebelum Jesper merontokkan semua kelopaknya. "Aku tidak suka bunga." Dusta Jongin menggenggam erat tangkai bunga di tangannya.

Jesper malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Katakan itu dengan matamu, baru aku percaya."

Jongin mengerjap, Dia baru sadar betapa mata nya bisa mengatakan banyak hal. Tampaknya Jesper memiliki kemampuan yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Kris juga Sehun itu yang membaca pikiran nya lewat mata nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi melihatmu pertama kali di lampu merah. Kau menyebrang di saat lampu hijau sudah menyala. dan konyolnya kau saat meminta maaf. Aku segera memarkir kendaraan dan mengikutimu memasuki taman. Aku melihatmu menginvestigasi bunga-bunga yang kau lewati." kata nya geli.

Jongin merengut, "Aku tidak menginsvestigasi mereka." elaknya ketus.

Kali ini Jongin mendengar suara tawa jesper, "Kau hanya menyukai mereka." katanya.

"Yah, Memang. Tapi.." Jongin mengigit lidahnya saat hampir mengatakan dusta berikutnya. Dia mendesah sambil menatap bunga-bunga itu.

"Jadi," Jesper mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin. "Kita berteman?" tanya nya seraya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan setengah berharap.

Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha keras membuatmu juga jatuh hati padaku. Aku percaya kita telah ditakdirkan bersama." Jongin tentu terkejut dengan perkataan Jesper yang terdengar penuh percaya diri itu.

Jongin hanya terdiam, tidak berniat membalas perkataan aneh teman baru nya. Lagipula, kenapa pria ini begitu yakin tentang itu?

* * *

"Bukankah kita dilarang memetik bunga?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka mulai melanjutkan berjalan-jalan mengitari taman.

"Semua nya boleh jika itu untukmu. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk mu." Bualan Jesper jujur saja membuat Jongin kesekian kali nya harus memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menggoda ku?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya,"

Jongin berdecak, "Yah terserah. Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya jadi hentikan." Ujar Jongin menatap Jesper kesal.

"Apa kau sadar, Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu?" Tanya Jesper dengan sedikit kesinisan.

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu menyanjung tinggi diriku. Aku hanya manusia biasa, Jesper." Jawab Jongin, Dia menghela nafas berharap itulah yang sebenarnya. Dia baru saja berbohong.

Jesper tidak menyahut, Pria tinggi itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedang Jongin memilih diam saja, menikmati suasana di taman.

"Penyihir." Gumaman Jesper yang tiba-tiba membuat Jongin terkejut.

'Apa dia tahu jika aku..penyihir?'

Jesper menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan senyum tipis. "Apa kau percaya jika di pulau ini ada penyihir?"

Diam-diam Jongin menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, batinnya.

"Ah, Entahlah. K-kenapa kau bertanya padaku? La-lagipula Aku kurang menyukai mereka."

"Kenapa?" Jesper bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

Jongin bergumam, Mengalihkan mata nya menatap bunga di genggamannya. "Bukankah keberadaan mereka mengganggu? Mereka melakukan apapun dengan mudah. Sihir ini, Sihir itu. Apa hebat nya itu semua?" Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa garing.

Namun Jesper tidak tertawa, Pria itu justru terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Jongin seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Apa kau tidak ingin jadi penyihir?"

Jongin sontak menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku lebih suka menjadi manusia biasa, dan..Normal." Timpal Jongin bersungguh-sungguh tanpa menyadari sorot terkejut di mata Jesper.

"Aa, Kupikir keluarga Kim adalah Penyihir. Manusia mana yang ingin tinggal di kastil menyeramkan itu?"

Jongin mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Saudara-saudara juga Ayahku adalah orang sibuk. Mereka butuh ketenangan, lagipula itu kastil tua, warisan dari kakek. Ibu ku suka berkebun, dia memberi penghasilannya pada para petani pinggiran pulau." Jelas nya dengan suara pelan.

"Begitu?" Jesper mengangguk-angguk. "Kedengarannya keluarga mu sangat baik. Tapi entah kenapa teman-teman ku justru berpikiran lain tentang keluarga mu." sambung pria itu mengelus dagu nya.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

"Keluarga mu sangat aneh, dan menyeramkan." Jawab Jesper ragu. "Tapi ketika bertemu dengan mu, Aku yakin mereka akan berubah pikiran. Maksud ku, Lihat dirimu? Kau begitu mempesona dan—dan.." Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, ditambah dengan cara pengucapan Jesper yang gelapan dan tampak canggung.

Jongin akhirnya tersenyum lebar, "Kau masih saja mencari kesempatan menggoda ku,"

Jesper membulatkan matanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang menggoda mu."

"Tidak apa. Aku bercanda." Jongin menutup mulutnya yang tidak berhenti tertawa, dia baru tahu ada orang selucu ini di kota.

Jesper tertegun melihat ekspresi ceria Jongin. Padahal lelaki muda disampingnya beberapa saat lalu berwajah masam, dan matanya terpancar sorot kesepian. Tapi sekarang wajah Jongin terlihat..

Indah..

"Kau tidak seperti keluargamu yang lain," Celetuknya menghentikan tawa menyenangkan dari Jongin.

"Huh?"

"Dari yang kudengar, Keluarga mu sangat menjaga jarak dengan siapapun. Kecuali rekan kerja dan para petinggi perusahaan. Mereka tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang kalangan biasa, tapi entah kenapa bisa dihormati para orang tua. Bagi anak kecil, keluargamu itu aneh. Sedangkan bagi orang-orang sepertiku, keluargamu misterius dan mengerikan. tapi bagai pahlawan bagi beberapa kalangan orang tua. Kurasa hari ini aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Sang bungsu Keluarga Kim." Jesper tersenyum geli.

Jongin tertawa gugup menanggapi nya. Baiklah, dia mamang manusia yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jongin mungkin harus sedikit berhati-hati. Lagipula dia tidak mau identitas nya terbongkar. Dia tidak ingin Jesper menjauhi nya. tapi kenapa.. kenapa ia begitu takut manusia ini menjauhi nya?

"Hei, Mau es krim?" Celetuk jesper menunjuk kios es krim di sisi taman.

"Tunggu sebentar," belum sempat Jongin manjawab, pria itu sudah berlari ke sana. Tak lama, dia kembali dengan dua es kris coklat lalu menyerahkan salah satu nya pada Jongin—membuat Jongin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika menerima es krim itu.

"Oh ya, Kenapa kau disini?"

"Sama seperti mu, berjalan-jalan. Aku baru saja mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku."

"Bukankah kah bekerja di perusahaan keluargamu sendiri? kenapa mengundurkan diri?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Sebelum ini, aku tinggal di London. Negara yang jauh. begitulah." Jongin menggidikkan bahunya, tidak ingin mengucapkan kelanjutannya.

"Uh jadi selama ini kau tinggal di London? Dan ini sudah sekian lama sejak kau kembali, begitu?" Jongin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jesper. manusia yang pintar.

"Kau suka tinggal disana?" Tanya pria itu lagi membuah senyum lebar lainnya di wajah Jongin yang mengangguk semangat. " Yah. London sudah menjadi hidupku. Disana ada sahabat, pekerjaan, asetku sendiri, dan kebahagiaanku.." Ujar Jongin dengan haru.

"Lantas kenapa kau kembali?"

Mendengar itu senyum Jongin lenyap. "Keluargaku. Hanya itu."

Itu benar. Apa ada alasan lain selain keluarganya?

"Wah, kau penuh kejutan." ucap Jesper. Jongin mendongak dan mendapati mata coklat gelap itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Jika bukan karena keluargaku, Aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini. Tidak 'kan pernah." Ujar Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Dia nyaris yakin melihat sorot terluka dari dalam mata Jesper, namun hilang sedetik setelah ia tersenyum.

"Jesper..Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Ia begitu ingin tahu sejak awal dia bertemu pria ini tadi.

"Aku—" Jesper menunduk menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jongin. "pemburu penyihir."

Jongin terdiam ditempat. Menatap terkejut pada pria yang diketahuinya sebagia teman baru nya.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentangmu, putra bungsu Kim. Aku bahkan sudah mencium bau penyihir darimu." Jongin melangkah mundur melihat Jesper berjalan mendekat padanya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tampaknya begitu terkejut mendapati sorot mata Jesper yang tadi nya bersahabat berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam menusuknya.

Dan ketika Jesper telah mencengkram bahu nya, Jongin tak dapat menahan diri untuk berteriak. "Jesper!" seketika itu tangan Jesper terlepas dari bahunya.

Soror mata pria itu kembali bersahabat dan..cemas. "A-apa aku menyakitimu?" dia bertanya seraya menarik pinggang Jongin mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Jongin pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kau membohongiku?" Jongin menatapnya tak percaya. dia pikir Jesper benar-benar sudah tahu dirinya yang—

Jesper mundur, dan membalas Jongin dengan tatapan geli

"Kau berani pergi sejauh ini dari keluargamu. berdiri disini sendirian tanpa pengawal. Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu takut. Jadi aku mengerjaimu. Dan kudengar pemburu penyihir cukup mengerikan." Jelasnya tanpa bisa menahan gelak tawa dari bibirnya.

Jongin membeku, Pria ini..?

"Y-ya, Para pemburu penyihir—mereka tega membunuh manusia demi informasi tentang penyihir. Sementara keluarga ku.., Mereka selalu berpikir keluargaku adalah penyihir. J-jadi Aku.."

Jesper merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah, Jongin."

"—Jika para pemburu penyihir itu datang, takkan kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu ataupun keluargamu." ucapnya.

Jongin justru tertawa lemah mendengarnya," Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa?" tanya nya sinis.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabnya pelan. "Hanya seorang pria yang ingin melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya. Dengan nyawa nya sekali pun."

 ** _Deg!_**

Jantung Jongin berdebar mendengar ungkapan Jesper. Kedua mata nya tidak dapat berkedip barang sedetik pun. Kenapa dia berdebar hanya karena ucapan bodoh pria asing ini? Pria asing yang baru dilihatnya pagi ini. Pria asing bernama Jesper yang benar-benar asing baginya. [ ]

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Note : :_**

 ** _Jadi.. Keluarga Cyzarine itu dikenal dg Keluarga Kim sama orang-orang kota alias manusia biasa yang kenal mereka dan gak tau identitas asli mereka yg penyihir._**

 ** _Btw, Si sehun lagi ngumpet dulu ya. Dia muncul setelah dua chap selanjutnya. Lagian Sehun sibuk buat nyiapin diri biar dia gk kalah ama Jesper. Btw—Jangan tanya ya kenapa aku pilih Dia, iya.. tau kok dia bukan artis atau apa. :'v hehe.. tolong maklum i aja ya._**

 ** _tadinya mau pilih changmin atau minho, TOP, salah satu member History, Sampe ke model majalah gay dari luar. :3 bingung.. tapi kalau kalian gk suka jesper. kalian bisa bayangin artis/model/bb yg kalian suka, karena Jesper disini aku anggep OC doang._**

 ** _Bener* gk punya kuota. Pulsa. Ini pun ngetik nya di aplikasi WPS trus seminggu sekali ke warnet buat post ini lewat file. :3 yah.. gimana uda usaha. :'D lagi, aku ke warnet juga ada kerjaan—nungguin ep baru Running man sama update an anime di blog sebelah buat ditonton. hehe. Lagi ngefans berat ama LKS di dunia Varietyshow. tadinya juga malah LKS yg mau dimasukin—tapi gk jadi. - tau sendiri lah alesan nya. Dia gk ada postur" seme nya buat Jongin. Dia lebih pantes postur" gentleman buat cewek" :3 akh Oppa *tabok*_**

 ** _selamat menjalankan puasa^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana hari mu?" tanya Kris ketika ia menjemput Jongin di hotel sore itu.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Jongin berjalan mengikuti Kris turun ke _Lobby_.

"Kau bosan?" Jonging menggeleng, "Tidak. Disini menyenangkan tapi tidak ada yang istimewa jadi.. Ya biasa saja." Jelas Jongin segera tak mau kakak sulungnya merasa kecewa.

Kris menggidikkan bahu, "Besok mungkin Baekhyun bisa menemani mu." katanya.

"Apa? Tidak. Tidak perlu. Sungguh." tolak Jongin cepat. Ketika Kris menatapnya, Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Akan semakin merepotkan jika Kris mengetahui Jasper. "Aku ingin sendirian, Kris." gumam nya pelan.

"Baiklah." ucap Kris tanpa banyak berkomentar pada sikap aneh adiknya. "Tapi tetap saja. Kau selalu membuatku cemas."

Jongin memukul bahu Kris pelan, raut wajah nya berubah kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil." rajuk nya. Kris tertawa pelan, mengusak rambut Jongin gemas.

"Terserah."

Jongin mendesah, "Tapi, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ya."

Kris menawarkan lengan kiri nya, menoleh pada Jongin dengan senyuman miring. "S _o, Princess. Let's go home?_ "

" _Yeah_." Jongin tertawa menerima lengan kakaknya. Dia memeluk lengan kakak sulungnya dengan raut geli.

* * *

"Aku akan membunuh iblis itu jika dia berani datang malam ini," Jongin menyeringai tertarik akan ucapan Baekhyun disampingnya. Terdengar menggelikan. _Sungguh_.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mendelik, "Dia yang akan menghajarmu." Komentar Jongin menahan tawa akan raut kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau ini!" Jongin menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun, dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kris yang baru muncul dari balik dinding.

"Lain kali, biarkan aku saja yang menghajarnya." Goda Jongin mengundang dengusan Baekhyun serta kekehan geli Kris.

Krystal diam saja disudut bersama kedua orang tua nya yang hanya tersenyum geli. "Hal baiknya, Sehun takkan mungkin balas menyerangmu. Selamat. Kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada muak, terang saja membuat Jongin saling melempar pandang pada Kakak sulungnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Menepuk kepala Jongin pelan, menggiring kedua adik nya yang lain duduk bersama.

Jongin sedikit bergidik. Bagaimana cara membunuh pangeran itu, Bahkan meskipun dipertemuan awal mereka Jongin membencinya, Dia takkan bisa membunuh iblis itu hanya karena harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Sehun.

Akan berbeda cerita, jika pangeran itu berani melukai keluarganya. Jongin tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan kematian Iblis itu ditangannya.

"Ayah, ibu, kurasa Pangeran Sehun, maksudku Louiz menyukai Kai." Ujar Kris membuka topik pembicaraan. Jongin melirik sebal Baekhyun yang justru mengangguk cepat akan ucapan Kris. "Pangeran itu belum tahu apa yang dihadapi nya." Baekhyun menyenggol siku Jongin bermaksud menyulut kekesalan adik bungsu nya.

Jongin berdecih, membuang muka kesamping.

Sang ayah, terkekeh kecil. "Yang penting, dia takkan menyakiti Kai." Jongin menatap ayah nya dengan pandangan ' _Excuse_ _me_?'. Namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman geli kedua orang tua nya.

"Kubunuh dia, jika itu terjadi." Celetuk Krystal tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Jongin. Sebelum Jongin menengok, Kakak perempuannya itu sudah menghilang menyisakan asap transparan.

Jongin menatap kosong tempat yang tadinya diduduki krystal, "Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya nya pada ibunya.

Ibu nya tersenyum lembut, "Ya, Dia hanya khawatir padamu."

Ucapan ibunya sontak membuat Jongin tertawa getir, "Krystal? Mengkhawatirkan ku?" dari awal kepulangannya, bahkan perempuan itu selalu tampak marah padanya. Bagaimana dia percaya jika yang diucapkan ibu nya adalah benar. _Omong kosong_. Dia tahu Krystal sangat marah akan kepergiannya dari kastil.

"Tentu dia khawatir. Sebelum kau datang, Krystal berusaha keras agar pernikahan mu dengan pangeran Louiz itu dibatalkan. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mu. Dan maafkan ayah yang tidak bisa begitu saja mengorbankan nyawa para penyihir yang dipercayakan pada ayah. " Jelas ayah nya dengan wajah tertunduk, menatap genggaman erat tangannya dipangkuan.

Jongin termenung mendengarnya. Diam menatap ayah nya yang semakin menunduk.

"Mungkin menurutmu, kami tidak perduli. Tapi, Kai, jika ada yang peduli padamu melebihi hidupmu sendiri, itu adalah kami." Jongin menggigit bibirnya mendengar gumaman Kris.

"Kami selalu memastikan kau baik-baik saja di Eropa tanpa nenyentuh hidupmu. Dan untuk perjodohanmu dengan Sehun, Hingga detik ini kami masih berusaha mencari cara lain untuk bisa diganti dengan hal lain. Maaf. Maaf karena sejauh ini kami membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara kami. Maaf, Kai." Ucap kakak sulungnya lagi seraya menunduk dalam menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Mendengar kakaknya berbicara, Jongin merasa menyesal tanpa dasar. Dia tanpa sengaja melihat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, sementara ayah dan ibunya saling bertaut tangan dengan wajah yang juga tertunduk.

Jongin menahan airmata di kelopak matanya agar tidak terjatuh, Selama ini keluarga nya tahu ketidaknyamanannya berada disini. Mereka tahu kebenciannya akan darah penyihir di tubuhnya. Dan, mereka peduli. Mereka masih peduli dan hangat menerima nya kembali di rumah ini.

Jongin mendengus geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia masih saja disini? Tapi sebenci apapun ia pada asal usulnya, sebenci apapun Jongin pada tempat ini, Akhirnya Jongin tetap saja memilih kembali kesini, dan melakukan hal gila seperti menikahi pangeran Iblis—Sehun, Si Louiz itu.

Namun Jongin hanya melakukan semua ini demi keluarganya. Selama ini Jongin hampir berusaha menghindari mereka, mengabaikan mereka. Dan dia menyesal. Sangat. Jongin sadar Keluarga nya adalah tujuan terakhirnya. Satu-satu nya tempat untuk berpulang.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yg basah, "Hyung, Aku memang membenci ini semua. Darahku, kastil ini, pulau ini tapi Jika bukan karena kalian. Aku sudah pasti takkan kembali. Aku—Ini demi kalian. M-maafkan aku." Dia menunduk, menutupi kedua matanya yang memerah. Menangis tidak akan bisa mengekspresikan penyesalan Jongin. Dia sudah berlaku egois. Ketika ia mendongak, Baekhyun dan ibunya telah berdiri memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

Ayahnya melempar senyum penuh kelegaan, Jongin menundukkan kepala nya memberi satu lagi hormat nya sebagai anak bungsu pada sang ayah. Di samping pintu, Jongin sempat melihat bayang rambut panjang Krsytal. Dia tersenyum samar.

' _Well, done.'_

Akhirnya.. dia pulang.

* * *

Jongin tau dia seharusnya tidak berada disini. Anggap saja dia sudah gila hingga kembali ke tempat ini, dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di pintu masuk taman. Diam-diam mencari sosok pria bernama jasper, yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu.

Ketika berbalik, Jongin terlonjak ditempat menemukan Jasper telah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum tertahan.

"Mencariku?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak." Jongin memalingkan muka sejenak, menghindari binar senang di mata Jasper. "Aku hanya—"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kembali." Ucap Jasper penuh keyakinan, sedang Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau s-salah paham. Aku hanya ingin mengucap selamat tinggal." Jongin tertunduk, "Aku tidak ingin keluarga ku tahu tentang kau. Jasper, aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku sudah bertunangan."

Jasper menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?" Tanya nya heran. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Jasper malah terkekeh akan perkataan nya.

"Jongin, Aku serius mengatakan jika aku jatuh hati padamu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda waktu itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kita bersama." Sambung pria itu seraya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

Jongin menganggap pria didepannya sudah kehilangan akal. Namun ia tidak mengelak bila dia pun melihat kesungguhan di mata Jasper. Jongin khawatir. Dia baru bertemu pria ini dan sudah merasa ketakutan akan keselamatan Jasper.

Dan _Ini_.. _tidak_ _normal_.

"J-jangan bodoh, Jasper. Aku akan segera meni—"

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Sela Jasper bertanya dengan sorot tajam, lurus menatap sang bungsu Kim.

Jongin terdiam. _Mencintainya_? Mencintai pangeran iblis itu, Sehun? Bahkan sedikitpun, Jongin tidak tahu. Dia baru menyadari jika dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pangeran itu.

Jasper mengulas senyum tipis melihat keterdiaman Jongin, namun tidak menyembunyikan sorot kecewa di matanya. "Biar kutebak, Jawabannya adalah tidak." Ucapnya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan.

Jongin tersentak, terkejut akan ucapan Jasper yang seakan mengetahui semuanya. ia memalingkan tatapannya menghindari seringai puas di bibir Jasper. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya kemudian seraya berbalik.

"Ah!" Badan Jongin tertarik kebelakang, Jasper menarik lengannya. "Ketahuilah aku selalu menunggumu, aku..aku takkan melepaskanmu." Jongin menatap kedua mata Jasper yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Dia bisa melihat rahang Jasper menegas.

Sejenak ia membuang nafas berat. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang meninggalkanmu." Ucap Jongin tak kalah bersungguh. lelaki itu sadar ucapannya benar-benar jahat. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan nya.

Jongin menunduk menatap tangan Jasper yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menghempaskan tangannya perlahan, melepas genggaman Jasper. "Maaf, tapi selamat tinggal." pamit Jongin tanpa menampilkan satupun ekspresi di wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar taman.

Jasper terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan senyuman geli. Seketika kedua bola mata pria itu berubah warna, memandang punggung ringkih Jongin yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu.. " bisik nya pada angin.

* * *

Sepulang Jongin ke kastil. Ia melihat raut senang ibu nya di balik pintu. Tidak hanya dia, ketika kakaknya juga ayah nya pun sudah duduk rapi seperti telah bersiap menunggu kepulangannya.

Malam itu, semua tampaknya gembira menyambut saran Kris untuk piknik. Mereka setuju mengosongkan satu hari untuk ber-piknik bersama di pesisir pantai pinggiran pulau. Besok, seharian pula. melihat senyum semua orang, Jongin tidak tega menolak ide tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk, berpura-pura semangat menyambut esok hari.

Krystal mendadak berdiri dan keluar ruangan dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang mengetuk kasar lantai. "Jika kau memang tidak ingin pergi, katakan saja. Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu." Ucap wanita itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun disampingnya, mengelus bahu nya pelan, dengan kekehan lucu berucap, "Sudahlah, Kita semua tahu dia memang seperti itu. Hei, Kai. Tersenyumlah." mendengarnya justru membuat Jongin menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Di pagi hari, semua terlihat sibuk berbenah. Jongin, ibu serta kakak perempuan-nya Krystal menyiapkan bekal sedangkan dua kakaknya yang lain dan ayah nya pergi menyiapkan keperluan lain.

Kesepakatan semalam membawa mereka untuk pergi ke pantai di sisi kastil. Tidak dekat tidak juga terlalu jauh. Hanya perlu melewati hutan yang kiranya jauh dari jangkauan manusia.

Sebenarnya kastil—tempat tinggal Jongin dan keluarga nya merupakan perbatasan antara manusia dan penyihir. Ada beberapa penyihir yang hidup berbaur dengan manusia, mereka adalah prajurit. Sedang pemukiman di balik kastil, ditinggali penyihir biasa.

"Jangan melamun." Jongin tersentak merasakan sikutan di lengannya. Shane atau Baekhyun terkekeh menerima tatapan kesal adiknya.

"Kita akan sampai." Suara lembut sang ibu mengalihkan pandangan Jongin ke kaca mobil.

Hamparan luas laut biru didepan mereka. Jongin berdecak kagum.

"Benarkah?!" Shane melonggokan tubuhnya kedepan, ke kursi pengemudi. "Wah!" decak nya tidak sabar.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti membuat keributan, idiot?" Jongin meneguk ludah begitu mendengar suara sinis Krystal yang ditujukan pada Shane.

Jongin bisa melihat kakaknya itu merengut lucu dan kembali duduk disampingnya. "Bisa kah kau berhenti membuat ku kesal, Penyihir?" balas Shane dongkol.

Krystal tertawa sinis, "kau pikir kau apa? Manusia biasa?"

 _Oh_..

Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali melihat ke samping—kaca mobil. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka.

Suasana dalam mobil berubah seketika. Semua terdiam. Krystal melirik Jongin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Shane memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun.

* * *

Jongin tertawa terbahak, melihat kedua kakaknya berlomba untuk terjun ke laut sementara Kris berteriak memperingati mereka agar tidak terlalu jauh bermain. Yah.. Mereka memang tua. Tapi tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk bermain.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun melompat tinggi dari batu karang tua, mungkin sekitar enam atau delapan meter.

 ** _Byurr_**

"Shit! Krystal!" umpat kakaknya karena pendaratannya yang kasar.

Krystal tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang air tepat didepan wajah Baek.

"HEI!" teriak Baekhyun berenang mengejar Krystal.

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tawa yang belum mereda. Ternyata benar perkataan Ibu nya, mungkin selama ini ia hanya salah mengira. Bukti nya kakak perempuan nya yang semula dingin terlihat ceria setiba mereka di pantai.

Ia menengok kebelakang, menghampiri Kris dan membantu nya mengelar tikar. "Tidak berenang,?" tanya Kris menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir nya, "um.." Kris terkekeh, mengusak rambut Jongin asal. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Jongin mendorong bahu kakak sulungnya menjauh, itu membuat tubuh Kris terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di atas pasir. Kedua nya tertawa pelan. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Kris berdiri.

"Ayo kita bergabung," Jongin mengikuti arah dagu Kris. Dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Kris menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Jongin melotot melihat kakak nya telah bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana renang. "Ish.." Desis Jongin tidak terima.

"Ups." Kris berlari mundur menghindari cubitan Jongin. " _Hyung_?!"

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik, menarik Krystal ketepi pantai menghampiri Jongin serta Kris. "Bagaimana jika kita berlomba?" tawar Baekhyun dengan kedua mata licik nya.

Krystal berdecih, "Yang kalah harus membersihkan kamar kita satu tahun."

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka lebar. "TIDAK. Apa-apaan kau. Tapi baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku bisa—"

"Tanpa sihir." Sela Jongin, Kris dan Krystal bersamaan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, Memutar bola mata nya jengah. "Ok. Tentu saja. Terserah."

"Ibu! Ayah! Kalian jadi juri nya, ok?" teriakan nyaring Baekhyun membuat kedua pasang penyihir itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalannya. "Bagus. Jadi, kita akan berenang hingga batu karang disana—"

"Yang mana?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu. Baekhyun berdecak, menarik kepala Jongin mendekat lalu menunjuk batu karang besar tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Jongin tertawa, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun memasang senyum licik, tertawa dengan suara aneh mengundang senyum geli saudara dan saudari nya. Krystal menggelengkan kepala, "Ya tuhan, apa kau benar adik ku?" Keluh nya pelan sengaja tidak di hiraukan Baekhyun.

"—dan yang terakhir sampai adalah pecundang." Krystap dan Kris saling bertukar pandang kemudian secara bersamaan bergumam pendek mengerti. Sengaja membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga kakaknya. Wow, Krystal benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Mereka berempat berbaris, Ibu dan Ayah mereka dibelakang siap memberikan aba-aba. "Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga!"

" _Waaaaa_!"

Jongin berlari beriringan dengan Baekhyun dan saling mendorong. Secara bersamaan mereka lompat ke dalam air. Jongin langsung menyelam ke bawah dan berenang cepat ke tengah. Dilihatnya dari sudut mata, Jongin bisa merasakan Kris berenang sama cepat nya. Dibelakang mereka dia yakin Baekhyun sedang berkompetisi dengan Krystal.

Dalam keluarga mereka, Jongin merupakan perenang yang cepat. Namun dia tidak ingin meremehkan kakak sulungnya. Karena yang dia tahu kakak nya itu sangat kompetitif dan perfeksionis. Lagi pula belum pernah Jongin menemukan suatu hal yang tidak dapat dilakukannya.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata ketika menyadari batu karang itu dapat dicapai nya beberapa meter lagi. Tanpa berpikir ia mempercepat kaki nya, berenang menggapai karang.

Namun terdengar teriakan dari permukaan. Jongin mendengar ibu nya meneriakan nama nya lalu Baekhyun. "Kai!"

Jongin menahan diri untuk mencari tahu, dan bertekad untuk dapat menyetuh karang itu dahulu sebelum Kris. Hingga ia baru tersadar ia terlalu cepat berenang dan takkan cukup waktu untuk berhenti.

Ia akan menabrak karang. Dengan cepat Jongin menutup kedua mata nya.

"Hei?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa seseorang menarik mundur tubuh nya cepat sebelum karang itu sempat menggoresnya. Jongin membuka mata nya dan terbelalak mengetahui dirinya berada dalam pelukan Kris. Ia tersenggal begitu juga kakaknya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Krystal menghampiri mereka dengan raut khawatir yang jarang Jongin lihat.

Jongin menatap kakak sulungnya yang kini memberi nya tatapan tajam. Namun ia tahu pria itu hanya mengkhawatirkannya. "Apa yang kulakukan jika Sehun tahu pengantin nya terluka? Kau mau aku dibunuhnya?" sentak Kris dengan nada tinggi.

Jongin berjengit bukan karena takut. Ia hanya tidak memikirkan jika mereka semua begitu khawatir.

Tak jauh Baekhyun tertawa pelan, rambut nya basah oleh air laut disisih nya ke belakang. Ia terlihat tampan dengan senyum tipis. "Tapi Kris kau terlambat beberapa detik untuk menyelamatkannya. Kai menjadi pemenangnya." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Jongin mengerjap, jantung nya benar-benar berdegub dengan cepat. Jika kakak nya tidak menyelamatkannya tadi apa yang akan terjadi pada nya? _Kepala_ —Kepala nya.. O _h syukurlah_ dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkan karang itu dan lebih baik jika Kai tidak terluka. Astaga, Kai.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara serak Kris bergetar, membuat Jongin memeluk kakaknya itu agar berhenti mengkhawatirkanya.

"Ya, Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap nya pelan lalu terdiam dengan dirinya masih memeluk Kris.

Mendadak, Jongin teringat pada penyelamat nya di hutan beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh rambut kakak nya. "Kris, Kau yakin tidak pernah mengecat hitam rambut mu ?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kris menurunkan Jongin, wajahnya mengerut menatapnya heran. "Tidak kurasa."

"Penyelamat nya waktu itu, memiliki kemiripan denganmu dari belakang." ujar Krystal menunjuk rambut Kris.

Waja Kris semakin terlihat heran. "Tapi aku di kantor seharian itu. Mungkin dia adalah penyihir yang tidak sengaja melintas." balas nya dengan sorot mata lurus.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "untuk seorang penyihir biasa, dia terlalu kuat." ucap nya menyela, "apa itu suruhan ayah?"

Ketiga kakaknya menggeleng.

' _Kurasa juga tidak_ ' Batin Jongin seolah tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng mengusir pikiran-pikiran bodoh dari kepala nya. Jongin berusaha menarik senyum senyum.

"Omong-omong, Aku menang. Aku berhak meminta apapun." Kicau Jongin membuat Baekhyun meringis kesal.

"Lain kali jangan gunakan cara seperti itu dalam perlombaan. Itu curang."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak—"

"Selamat Shane, Kau bisa mengurus kamar Kai setahun kedepan."

 _The_ _hell_...?!—Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Dia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

" _HELL_ _NO_!"

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun. Sengaja membuat lelaki itu menggeram kesal.

Yifan tertawa, meminta Krystal membantu nya melerai mereka. "Sudah-sudah.." Potong nya seraya menarik lengan Jongin menjauh dari Baekhyun.

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Jongin dan Baekhyun kembali menceburkan diri untuk berenang. Tapi berbeda dengan rencana awal Jongin yang hanya ingin berenang, tampaknya Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menjahili adiknya.

Pria kurus itu berenang menyelinap kedalam air. Tanpa aba-aba dia menarik kaki Jongin kebawah air.

" _Shane_!" hal itu membuat Jongin gelagapan. Ia terbelalak melihat daun-daun mendadak mengelilingi nya. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Kakak yang menyebalkan. Jongin membalasnya dengan menendang kakaknya keras dan kembali naik ke atas.

"Manusia daun disebelah sana." bahkan bagi Jongin, tawa Baekhyun terdengar menyebalkan. Dia pasti senang melihat Jongin muncul dengan rambut juga tubuh penuh dedaunan.

 _Ah_ , _seriously_. Jongin mendesis kesal kepadanya sebelum menutup mata, dan berkonsentrasi. Detik berikutnya Jongin terperangah mendengar jeritan kesal Baekhyun, ia segera berpaling dan terkejut menemukan kakak nya diserang oleh kawanan burung berbulu putih.

" _Ups_.."

Kris muncul di samping Baekhyun dan melenyapkan burung hasil sihir Jongin. Namun meskipun ia merasa bersalah, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun mengumpat keras.

"Uh maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangmu. Aku tadinya memikirkan bulu tapi .. Um.." jelas Jongin terbata sekaligus menyembunyikan senyumannya. Well.. Dia memang tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Lain kali gunakan sihir mu lebih baik. Aku yakin saat kau membayangkan ikan remora, justru hiu yang akan muncul." dengus nya. Dia tampak sangat kesal.

Kris ikut terkekeh. "Seperti nya kau jarang menggunakan sihir, Tuan muda." canda nya membuat Jongin berdeham dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kris dan mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju tepian. "S-shane, biar kubantu membersihkan diri mu" ujar nya ketika Baekhyun hendak menjauh.

Baekhyun memberikan adiknya pandangan ngeri, yang benar saja. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berbicara, Jongin sudah menutup kedua mata nya. Lekas Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara bergemuruh di belakangnya. Ia pun membulatkan mata.

"Ka—"

 ** _Zrasshh_**...

Jongin membuka mata nya perlahan, berjengit karena sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia terkesiap melihat tubuh basah Baekhyun muncul dari debur ombak yang kini menabrak karang.

Baekhyun melirik nya kesal. Sementara semua orang terlihat sedang menertawakan mereka.

"Uh, maafkan aku." gumam Jongin pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya belum terbiasa." tepukkan di bahu membuat Jongin berjengit. Ia menemukan kakak sulungnya tersenyum mengusak rambut milik nya.

Kris menarik lengan sang bungsu Jongin duduk bersama yang lain. Dia tertawa karena Baekhyun masih saja terlihat kesal.

"Berhentilah menggunakan aku.. Sebagai objek latihan mu." geram Baekhyun rendah dengan wajah memerah.

Jongin duduk mendekat pada ayah dan ibu nya. "Uh.. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." ucapnya tulus, lalu disertai bisikan maaf pelan yang diragukan Jongin akan didengar Baekhyun.

Namun seperti nya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran untuk berkata hal yang baik-baik pada adik bungsu nya. Dengan wajah merengut Jongin mencibir nya. "Dia yang mulai kenapa dia yang marah sekarang?" mendengar cibiran Jongin. Sang ibu dan ayah hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menghajarnya dan itu mengusik harga dirinya," didengar Jongin suara datar Krystal dari belakangnya.

"Jika Kris atau aku yang melakukannya dia sudah pasti akan membalas. Tapi karena itu kau, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." sambung Krystal mengejutkan Jongin karena kakak perempuannya itu berbicara tanpa sekalipun menaruh nada sinis disana.

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. Senyum lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah tampan kakaknya hari ini. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengerjai nya. Tapi aku tidak mau ibu kesal. Bagaimanapun dia yang termuda sebelum dirimu. Yah dia beruntung ibu masih melindunginya." ucapnya dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Aku mendengarmu, Kris!" teriak Baekhyun beberapa meter dari mereka. "Aku akan menghajarmu nanti. Hyung!"

"Aku juga mendengar itu, anak-anak!" kali ini sang ibu berteriak memperingati anak-anak nya agar menjaga kelakuan. Jelas saja empat bersaudara itu langsung terdiam.

Namun Jongin tertawa paling keras sendiri setelahnya.

* * *

Sore itu sebelum mereka berkemas pulang, Jongin melihat Krystal berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai. Baekhyun berbaring di atas pasir dan Kris tampak sibuk menelpon. Sementara dirinya bermain pasir. Ia membuat istana pasir. Jujur saja, Jongin merasa berasalah ketika Kris masih harus mengurus perusahaan meskipun mereka sedang berlibur.

Seakan merasakan seseorang sedang menatap nya, Kris menoleh kesamping— tersenyum menutup telepon nya lalu berjalan menghampiri adik nya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan." ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Maaf." gumam Jongin enggan untuk bersuara. Kris merangkul bahu adiknya, untuk mendekat padanya. "Hei. Kami juga butuh istirahat. _Lil_ ' _brat_." balas Kris tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit sebelum mereka selesai berkemas, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Krystal dan berpikiran untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Dia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lain untuk berbicara berdua.

Ini adalah ide dari Kris. Diantara saudara nya yang lain Jongin lebih dekat dengan Kris.

"Kebetulan sekali." Jongin tersentak berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara Krystal.

Mereka berdiri di atas batu karang, di depan mereka, Laut biru memancar sinar orange bias dari matahari yang kian akan tenggelam. Jongin menatap kakak nya yang kini melempar senyum samar. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekat.

"Uh, Aku mengganggumu?"

Krystal menggeleng, "Tidak."

Bibir Jongin terdiam membentuk garis tipis. Diam-diam merutuki sikap dingin Krystal. "A—"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Ucapan Krystal membuat Jongin terpaku ditempat. Karang yang tadi nya lapang berubah menjadi sebuah rumah kayu dengan pantai di sekelilingnya. Jongin mengerjap, mengingat suatu hal.

Kenapa Krystal membawa Jongin ke Villa pribadi keluarga mereka?

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Krystal berjalan tegap mendekat menggenggam tiang kayu pagar villa. Matanya jauh menerawang lautan berkilau di depan mereka.

"Ini rumah persinggahan ayah setiap dia ingin berlibur?" Jongin menjawab dengan suara menimbang-nimbang ingatan.

Krystal terkekeh pelan, membuat Jongin terkejut hingga melotot memperhatikan kakaknya. "Aku ingat saat kecil, kita berempat bermain disini. Melarikan diri dari rumah dengan berteleportasi."

"Oh," Jongin manarik senyum tipis, Matanya menyipit menahan gelak tawa mengingat masa kecil mereka. "Ya. Shane sangat nakal saat itu."

Krystal menggangguk.

Mereka terdiam sangat lama, Menatap langit jingga tertelan air laut. Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun karena sejujurnya dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Krystal selama— bertahun-tahun? _Entahlah_..

"Kai?" panggil Krystal tiba-tiba.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya ke arah Krytal. "Y-ya?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau pergi?"

Jongin meneguk ludah. Otaknya berhenti bekerja. Bahkan bibirnya hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Krystal. Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Dengar. Maksudku.. Aku tau kau sangat marah ketika tahu aku pergi dari rumah—"

"Kau melarikan diri." Koreksi Krystal membuat Jongin berjengit.

"Oh um. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti kalian dengan sikapku jika aku tetap tinggal."

Kepala Jongin semakin tertunduk ketika merasakan tatapan Krystal. "M-maafkan aku. Aku.. Aku tahu sikap dingin mu akhir-akhir ini disebabkan karena aku kembali ke rumah. J-jika memang kau tidak bisa menerimaku lagi, aku sudah menduga jika kau membenciku. T-tidak apa. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar. Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. M-maksudku menikah." sambung Jongin panjang lebar. Lidahnya terasa kaku menyebut kata pernikahan. _Apa..kenapa?_

"Maaf.."

Krystal berbalik, tatapan yang semula dingin perlahan melembut. Tangan nya terulur menarik lengan Jongin mendekat. Dia menatap adiknya sangsi. "Apa yang kau katakan, Kai?" tanya wanita itu datar.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, membawa dirinya bertemu dengan manik tajam Krystal. Dia terdiam. Dia berpikir kakak perempuannya akan segera memarahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu?!" Jongin kembali menunduk mendengar suara Krystal yang bergetar. Kedua mata Krystal memerah serta mulai berkaca.

"Bodoh!"

Jongin terhuyung kebelakang ketika Krystal hambur kepelukaannya. Pikiran Jongin seketika terasa kosong, dia melupakan segala nya dan mulai menerawang waktu. Kapan rasanya terakir kali mereka berpelukan?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Sebaliknya, aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Dikeluarga kita. Akulah satu-satu nya putri, tapi malah kau yang— Kai, Aku hanya marah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri." Ucap Krystal mengejutkan Jongin. Segera Jongin mendorong pundak Krystal menjauh, memperhatikan sendiri wajah basah kakaknya oleh airmata.

Dia menangis.

"K-kenapa.."

"Aku adalah kakakmu. Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu atau melindungimu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hingga—"

Jongin menggeleng, membungkam Krystal daru lanjutan perkataannya. Jongin tidak ingin mendengar satu katapun tentang pernikahannya lagi atau bahkan saat dimana Krystal akan mengungkit masa kecilnya yang harus tumbuh tanpa seorangpun teman. Dia dulu hidup sendirian, kesepian dan penuh kebencian.

"Krystal—"

"Apapun akan kulakukan, untuk bisa kita bertukar. Aku mau lakukan apapun agar kau tetap tinggal. Kau tidak perlu lagi menikah dengan Sehun. Kau—" Jongin menarik Krystal kembali kepelukannya sebelum kakaknya itu pecah dalam tangis.

"Kau tau aku akan baik-baik saja." sela Jongin. Dia menahan isalan di tenggorokannya. Dia adalah pria—apa apaan, kenapa dia menangis?

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Dasar lelaki bodoh."

Jongin tersenyum, mempererat pelukan mereka. "Aku merindukanmu, Krystal."

Krystal tertawa, memukul pundak adiknya untuk segera melepaskannya. Secara beriringan, mereka kembali ke tempat saudara mereka yang lain berkumpul. Melihat paras kakak perempuan nya membuat Jongin berdenyut nyeri dalam hati. Dia terus berandai, jika Pangeran Sehun itu harus memilih, tentu lah Jongin yakin Sehun akan memilih Krystal.

Pikiran itu membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa merasa janggal sendiri akan rasa sakit di dada nya.

* * *

Tak beberapa lama setelah mereka berjalan kembali ke pantai. Pandangan Jongin tertahan oleh sosok seseorang di balik pepohonan pinggir pantai. Sosok itu terlihat tidak asing, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika terbayang salah seorang sosok di kepalanya.

Krystal ikut berhenti ketika menyadari Jongin tidak lagi mengikutinya. Dia berbalik menemukan Jongin dengan pandangan kosong berdiri linglung di tengah hamparan pasir. "Ada apa, Kai?"

" _Oh_!" Jongin segera menatap kakaknya, ia menggeleng cepat. Lalu menatap ke pepohonan memastikan sosok tadi. Hm? Kemana dia?

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir rumah kayu tadi sangat indah."

Diam-diam Jongin mendesah lega akan keberadaan Jasper yang tidak diketahui Krystal. Jongin sangat yakin itu tadi adalah Jasper. Rambut itu. Bahkan tinggi tubuh sosok itu. _Tsk_. Jongin akan menemui Jasper besok. Dia akan menghajarnya keras. Jasper benar-benar perlu diingatkan.

Krystal melempar senyum lebar, "kau masih memikirkan rumah lain yang kita lewat tadi itu?" tanya nya memecah lamunan Jongin.

"Ya, sedikit." ringis Jongin, membenarkan jika dirinya memang sedikit berkepikiran tentang rumah kayu lain yang tak jauh daru villa mereka. Rumah kayu besar tua yang indah, menyatu dengan hutan kecil di belakangnya nya serta lautan yang menghampar di pantai.

Namun Jongin menghentikan berbagai macam pikirannya. Melihat senyum sendu Krystal membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan rumah kayu itu? Karena sekali melihat, Jongin tau itu bukanlah rumah biasa.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

Note :

Hi, ^^ maaf atas lama update nya. here you are.. selamat membaca


	5. Chapter 5

— **That's How love works —**

* * *

"Jasper!"

Jongin menatap sengit pria yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Jasper melangkah menghampiri Jongin, memberi bungsu _Cyzarine_ itu sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jasper menggidikkan bahu nya, melangkah mundur lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya dengan mata terpejam. Mereka sekarang berada di tempat dimana kedua nya bertemu beberapa waktu lalu.

Mata coklat Jasper tampak dingin. Hingga membuat Jongin tersentak mereka bertemu tatap. "Untuk menunjukkan padamu, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." ucap nya tegas.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata nya bingung ketika sorot dingin itu kembali hangat. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,_ batin nya.

"A-apa yang perlu kutakutkan?"

Jasper mendesah seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Keluargamu. Kau takut mereka mengetahui tentang kita, bukan? Kau takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padaku jika mereka tau. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh, Kai. Aku berjanji. Untuk itu, aku ingin kau menemaniku sampai kau pergi bersama pria yang nanti kau nikahi."

Jongin membeku mendengar ucapan Jasper. _Apa yang pria ini ucapkan? Dia pikir dia siapa?_

"Apa yang kau katakan? A-apa kau gila? Aku tidak perduli jika kau muncul di hadapan keluarga ku, mereka mungkin akan menghajar mu dan—"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jasper beranjak, ia berjalan santai meninggalkan Jongin.

"T-tunggu!" Cegah Jongin, menarik lengan pria itu agar berhenti. Kedua mata nya berpendar panik. "Kau mau kemana?"

Namun Jasper hanya memberinya seringai tipis, "Apa peduli mu? Aku hanya ingin menemui kakakmu, bukankah dia calon penerus perusahaan keluargamu? Siapa namanya? Kris?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "J-jangan. Jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?" Jasper membisikkan kata Tanya, sudut bibirnya tertarik menyunggingkan segaris senyum miring.

"Kakakku akan melukai mu. K-kumohon jangan pergi." panik Jongin menatap Jesper, memohon pria itu agar tidak bertindak bodoh.

"Apa itu berarti kau bersedia menghabiskan waktu bersama ku?"

"Jangan berbicara hal bodoh. Kau hanya akan terluka dan—"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat lengkung senyum puas singgah di bibir Jasper. "Kenapa kau t-tersenyum?"

"Kau perduli padaku." Jasper masih tersenyum lebar menanggapi kekesalan Jongin. Ini terasa begitu lucu melihat ekspresi marah, panik lalu gugup Jongin di saat yang sama. Ia tertawa pelan mendapat sebuah pelototan dari Jongin.

"Kalau begitu pergi! Aku akan menertawakanmu jika mereka benar-benar menghajarmu. Aku tidak perduli." Bentak Jongin kesal seraya berbalik berjalan menjauhi Jasper.

Tiba-tiba air mata merebak membutakan pandangan Jongin. Hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti. _Dan ia tidak tau kenapa dia merasa ingin menangis._

 _Memangnya kenapa jika Jasper pergi?_ Jongin seharusnya tidak perduli. Ia akan menertawakan pria itu ketika Kris dan Shane menghajarnya. _Lalu .._

 _Lalu apa? Dia akan melakukan apa?.._

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, ketika isak mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Jongin bahkan tidak mengenal Jasper. Dia hanyalah pria bodoh dan keras kepala yang Jongin tidak sengaja temui di kota. _Kenapa dia harus begitu perduli kepada nya?_ Jongin tidak mengenalnya.

Detik selanjutnya, Tubuh Jongin terperangkap dalam dekapan seseorang. " _Sshh._." Jongin mendengar suara Jasper berbisik di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau punya pilihan. Kau tidak harus menghabiskan seluruh hidup mu dengan seseoramg yang tidak kau cintai, Kai. Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada dirimu? Kau bisa mengusirku pergi, tapi maaf, aku akan tetap tinggal."

Jongin tersedak oleh isakkannya mendengar ucapan Jasper. _Itu benar._ Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Itu bahkan bukan kehendaknya, _bagaimana dia bisa memilih?_

"Aku membenci mu." Jongin merasakan tubuhnya berputar, dan kembali menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Jasper.

"Tidak, Kau jatuh hati padaku."

"Aku tidak jatuh hati padamu." sergah Jongin mendorong bahu Jasper gusar. _Omong kosong._ Kedua alis Jongin menekuk kesal menatap jengkel pria bodoh di depannya.

Namun Jasper hanya tertawa, menarik Jongin kembali mendekat—memeluk pinggang Jongin erat. "Kupastikan itu akan segera terjadi,"

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia terdiam merasakan telapak tangan Jasper mengusak lembut surai merah muda miliknya. Dalam hati, Jongin berdoa semoga hari itu tidak akan pernah datang.

* * *

 **"** _Hey_?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa terganggu oleh suara menyebalkan Jasper. "Kai?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Jasper untuk menjauh. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Jasper tertawa, namun bersikeras menarik tubuh Jongin untuk segera bangun. "Aku serius. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

"Kita sudah banyak berbicara."

"Ayolah."

Jongin membuka kedua matanya malas, dia langsung bertemu dengan manik coklat Jasper. _Ah.._

Kedua mata coklat jasper terasa menyedot Jongin kedalamnya agar ia menatap Jasper lebih dalam. Jongin merasa ia telah tenggelam. Sorot hangat Jasper membuat tubuh Jongin sekilas menggigil. Ada sesuatu di dalam mata _itu_ yang Jongin pikir sangat menawan. Ia mendesah lega setelah melihat senyuman Jasper.

"Apa?" ketus Jongin memperlebar senyum Jasper.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin memutar bola mata nya, seolah tahu ia akan mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku akan menghajarmu nanti."

"Tentu. Tapi sebelum itu, tolong tatap mata ku."

Jongin mendesis kesal, "Aku sudah menatap mu."

Jasper tertawa gugup, tangannya terangkat menggaruk kepala nya kikuk. "Oh, baiklah."

Kedua nya duduk berhadapan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Jongin terdiam menatap mata _almond_ itu lagi. Kilat manik Jasper sekali lagi mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, namun entah Jongin tidak tau apa atau siapa itu.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Jongin masih menunggu Jasper membuka mulutnya. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Apa—"

"Kai, Kau tau, Hidupmu adalah milikmu. Aku benar-benar menyukai mu dan ingin kau tersenyum. Kau punya pilihan. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya karena ucapan Jasper membuatnya berdebar. Entah bagaimana kepala Jongin mengangguk tanpa sempat Jongin berpikir.

Jasper merengkuh tubuh Jongin mendekat. Membawa lelaki berkulit tan itu dalam pelukannya. "Jasper.."

"Terima kasih."

Jongin hanya terdiam, tangannya bergetar meraih punggung Jasper—dengan ragu membalas pelukan Pria asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum."

Jongin justru mendengus geli, selama dia hidup, hampir semua manusia yang ditemuinya—tidak ada satupun yang menjanjikan hal bodoh semacam itu. _Hanya Jesper._

 _"_ Jangan terlalu berharap."

Jasper membalas Jongin dengan senyum masam. "Baiklah."

* * *

"Itu tadi menyenangkan." Jongin berucap dengan nada terengah. Senyum lebar tidak pernah meninggalkan paras tegas nya. Tubuh kurusnya sedikit mungil berdiri beriringan disamping Jasper.

Jasper membenarkan pakaiannya, dia ikut tertawa, mengangguk antusias begitu melihat senyuman indah Jongin. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain, Kai?" tanya Jasper ketika kedua nya berjalan melewati gerbang masuk taman bermain di pusat kota.

 _Ya,_ Beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain. Jasper memaksa Jongin untuk masuk dan menaiki beberapa wahana. Mereka memiliki banyak waktu yang menyenangkan.

Jongin mendesah, " _Well,_ Sejak kecil, aku selalu bermain di rumah. Aku tidak banyak memiliki teman bermain di luar. Aku sibuk menjadi anggota keluarga ku _._ Jadi.. Yah." ucapnya getir mengingat bagaimana wajah takut anak-anak manusia ketika tidak sengaja melihat sihir Jongin. _Itu tidak sengaja._

"Tampaknya kau tidak menyukai menjadi bagian _Cyzarine_ _atau Kim_ _._ Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?"

Jongin menggeleng keras. "T-tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Jasper menatap mata Jongin dari samping dalam-dalam. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sedih di sekitar lelaki itu.

" _Oh_ , Apa yang kau lakukan selama di _London?_ " Jasper bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal. Bekerja. Bermain. Jalan-jalan."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

Jongin tersenyum getir, "Benarkah?" tanya nya halus sedang Jasper mengangguk. "ya.."

* * *

"Apa kau harus pergi?" Jasper memasang wajah merajuk, merasa tidak senang jika hari sudah malam dan itu merupakan batas waktu Jongin berada di luar.

"Ya, aku harus pulang." Jongin menyendok makanannya ke dalam mulut. Mengiraukan dengusan kecewa Jasper.

Kali ini, Jasper membawa nya pergi makan malam. Bukan restoran mewah. Hanya kedai biasa di dekat aliran sungai besar yang dikelilingi lampu-lampu indah. Jongin tidak tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini di kota. Dia senang. _Ah, tidak. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan_ _nya_ _?_

Jongin menyuap sendok terakhir nya, ia beralih menatap Jasper yang lama terdiam. Pria itu terlihat masih kecewa. _Benar-benar._ _._

Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu pria di depannya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan lebih dari cukup hari ini."

Mendadak raut kecewa Jasper berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang semula membuat Jongin kesal. "Kau benar. Besok akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana jika besok aku tidak datang?"

Jongin masih tersenyum meskipun ia melihat senyum lebar secara perlahan menghilang dari wajah tampan Jasper. "Aku akan menunggumu." ucap pria itu dengan senyuman sedih.

Melihat senyum itu, Hati Jongin terasa sakit. _Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa._

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku." kata Jongin kemudian merasa sebuah jarum menusuk tenggorokannya.

 _Sakit._

Namun pria itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Bagamana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu jika aku sudah merasakannya?"

Jongin terpana akan ucapan Jasper, meskipun ia tahu jika itu mungkin hanya satu dari sekian bualan konyol Jasper. _Setidaknya pria itu tak kan mengatakan itu jika ia memang sedang membual._

Tatapan Jasper menusuk kedua manik Jongin. Memaksa nya untuk tetap diam menatap nya. "Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu semakin dalam, bahkan bila _aku sudah mencapai dasar nya_."

Jongin mengerjap, tersadar oleh perkataan bodoh Jasper. "Hentikan bualanmu itu."

"Aku tidak membual."

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Jasper dengan segala kekeras-kepalaan nya. Jongin kembali terdiam menatap Jasper dan semakin tenggelam di sana.

"Kita baru mengenal, Jasper."

Jasper menggeleng, "Kau terus mengatakan itu. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Dan—"

Jongin tiba-tiba beranjak, memotong ucapan Jasper dan ia bisa melihat raut terkejut pria itu. Mata mereka saling bertatap, dan Jongin yakin ia melihat suatu kesungguhan di balik manik coklat Jasper.

Wajah Jongin terlihat tertegun. _Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun._

"Selamat malam, Jasper."

Jongin menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja. Ia lalu berbalik tidak memberi waktu lain untuk Jasper menyela. Dia segera berjalan menjauh dan berencana untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

 _Keluarga nya pasti khawatir. Dan dia yakin Kris sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya._

* * *

"Hari yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kris ketika melihat adik bungsu nya berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin hanya mengangguk tersenyum kecil membalas pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Wajah mu terlihat bersinar. Kau pasti bersenang-senang hari ini." Jongin bergumam panjang. Itu benar, dia begitu senang hari ini. Seperti seluruh beban di pundaknya telah menghilang separuh. _Namun senyumnya berubah masam mengingat Jasper._

"Kau tau, kai? Kurasa _Louiz_ mungkin akan bahagia bersamamu. " ucap kakaknya tiba-tiba membuat Jongin seketika merasa waspada pada alur pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Seakan merasa topik yang dibawa nya begitu sensitif, Kris terburu berucap maaf. " _Uh_ , Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya tapi Kai, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menjaga mu selain Sehun. Sehun akan memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Kau akan lebih baik dibawah penjagaannya." suara Kris terdengar muram namun Jongin sibuk untuk berpikir hal lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja bersama kalian." sahut Jongin kemudian.

Kris menggeleng, pandangannya lurus menatap jalanan dibalik kaca. "Kami tidak bisa selalu menjaga mu. _Leoned_ bisa menyerangmu kapan saja, dan kami khawatir. Kau belum terbiasa dengan sihir mu. Karena itu, Sehun bisa—"

" _Hyung_.." potong Jongin, "Aku pasti akan pergi bersama nya. Jangan berbicara seolah aku tidak perduli pada kalian. Aku akan melakukannya. Untuk kalian semua." kesal Jongin meneruskan ucapannya.

Kris sejenak menatik nafas panjang, "Maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, Jasper membawa Jongin pergi berkeliling _Mall_. Mereka bermain game dan bersenang-senang. Dan ketika Jasper mengajaknya pergi ke pantai di hari berikutnya, Jongin merasakan ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia mulai takut oleh apa yang dirasakannya.

Jasper memberinya sebuket bunga, Jongin melotot memarahi perilaku buruk Jasper yang memetik bunga sembarangan. Namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar alasan konyol Jasper yang selalu berakhir dengan bualan manis. _Ini tidak wajar_. Mereka adalah pria, tapi dia merasa.. _Aneh_. _Bolehkah?_

Ketika mereka tiba di pantai. Mereka berlarian mengejar ombak dan ketika Jongin berhasil membangun kastil dari pasir, Jasper kembali mengusiknya. Jongin berteriak kesal, ia lalu mengejar Jasper.

* * *

Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika menemukan Sehun sudah berada di kastil begitu ia tiba. Dia melirik arloji di tangannya yang masih menunjukkan angka lima sore. Begitu pria pucat itu melihat Jongin, Sehun langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin berdiri mematung di tempat. Memperhatikan sosok yang selama ini ditemuinya dibalik tudung. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat wajah asli Sehun tanpa satupun penutup. Sejujurnya wajah pria itu sangat menawan. Ia begitu tampan hingga Jongin merasa harga dirinya mengecil mengetahui ia tidak setampan itu. Dagu runcing Sehun yang selama ini dilihatnya menerus, memiliki sisi rahang yang tajam dan tegas.

Mata biru gelap Sehun berpendar menatap kehadiran Jongin seolah ia telah menunggu Jongin lama.

"Apakah kau bisa segera bersiap? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ucap pria itu begitu dia berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin mengerjap, sadar akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia menatap Sehun, dan berusaha tersenyum. _Dia bukan Louiz yang tempo hari berlaku kasar pada kakaknya._

"Baiklah, tiga puluh menit?"

Pangeran iblis itu mengangguk, memberikan senyum miring nya. "Ok."

Jongin masih bisa merasakan mata tajam itu menatap punggungnya bahkan ketika ia menaiki tangga. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Dia menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa menit sebelum bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu di balik sikap Sehun yang membuatnya merasa gugup. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka. Jongin tidak yakin apakah itu adalah pangeran yang sama atau Sehun merubah sikapnya hanya untuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya Jongin begitu lelah. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak Sehun begitu saja.

Ketika dia turun, _Louiz_ atau Sehun mengamati Jongin dan berkomentar, "Lebih cepat dari waktu yang kau minta." katanya.

Jongin mendengus diam-diam. _Dia masih sedikit menyebalkan._

Jongin tidak memakai pakaian istimewa atau formal. Ia hanya memakai kemeja hem berelengan panjang berwarna biru pucat serta celana jeans hitam selutut. Lagi pula dia tidak tau akan kemana Sehun membawanya.

"Kau tidak berdandan?" Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar bisikan Krystal. "Aku pria, dan kenapa harus kulakukan itu?" balasnya dongkol.

Krystal menggidikan bahu nya, "Aku yakin kau tahu, Jika jaman sekarang pria juga bisa menaruh beberapa produk make up di wajah mereka."

Jongin memutar bola matanya menanggapi kakak perempuannya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sehun. Justru tanpa seizin Jongin, pria itu menggandeng tangan Jongin keluar dari kastil.

Ketika beberapa pengawal mulai mengikuti mereka, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap tajam para pengawal itu. "Kalian bisa berhenti mengikutiku dan kembali ke kastil."

"Tapi—"

Jongin melihat wajah Sehun kini berubah kesal, " _Aiden_!"

Seorang pengawal yang sepengetahuan Jongin adalah _Aiden_ , sepupu Sehun itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau bisa lakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersikap keren di depan Tunanganmu seperti yang kau bilang padaku tadi. _So,_ Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan." Pria berpakaian baja itu mundur dan melambai pada Sehun.

Sedang Sehun disampingnya mendengus keras, "Aku akan membunuhnya nanti." Jongin bisa mendengar pangeran iblis itu mendesis pelan. Ia menyembunyikan seulas senyum geli melihat hubungan konyol antar sepupu diantara keduanya.

Jongin menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Ia lalu menatap sosok dingin disampingnya heran, _Apa dia sepolos ini?_. Dan kembali menatap geli tangannya ketika merasakan genggaman Sehun yang semakin mengerat.

 _Apa dia tegang? Atau gugup?_

Jongin rasa dia lah yang seharusnya merasa tegang dan mungkin ketakutan. Namun melihat sikap Sehun hari ini. Jongin rasa..

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka mencapai pintu kastil.

Sehun mengangguk.

"..kau yakin?" tanya nya lagi. Dan mendapat anggukan yang lain.

"Kau terlihat.." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin, sedang Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. " _Um_ , Lupakan saja." Ucap Jongin kemudian. Lalu kembali berjalan, mengikuti Sehun.

Jongin berusaha menahan senyumnya. Namun, Ia terus bertanya-tanya. _Apakah benar ini adalah Sehun yang sama yang kemarin menghajar kakaknya Baekhyun? Benarkah ini Pangeran Louiz yang dingin dan sempat membuatnya merasa takut beberapa waktu lalu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sehun. Mereka telah berjalan lama sekali, namun tidak sekalipun, mereka berbicara. Memikirkannya membuat Jongin merasa dongkol.

 _Baiklah. Jika itu maunya. Pikirnya dengan raut masam._ Sebenarnya Jongin tidak masalah dengan suasana hening seperti ini. Ia malah telah berencana untuk membuat Pangeran _Louiz_ ini kesal akan sikapnya.

Ketika mencapai tepi hutan, Sehun berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Jongin. _Oh,_ Jongin terbatuk baru ingat jika mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Jongin membenci jantungnya yang kini berdebar tidak wajar.

"Naiklah." Ucap Sehun memecah lamunan konyol Jongin, Jongin tersadar, ia menatap bingung Sehun yang sekarang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam, dan naik kepunggungku." Kedua mata Jongin terbuka lebar, matanya menatap kesal pria di depannya, berusaha menghiraukan panas di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa terbang sendiri." Sanggah Jongin seolah merasa tersinggung. Tidak lama, Jongin melihat Sehun mendesah panjang, pria itu kembali berdiri, dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu tentang kau yang hampir membunuh Baekhyun dengan sihirmu tempo hari?"

"Aku tidak-WAH!" Jongin memekik merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, dan sedetik kemudian dia berada di dekapan Sehun, memeluk leher pria itu erat. Sadar akan posisi nya sekarang, Jongin mendelik kesal. _Bridal style._ "T-turunkan aku." Perintah Jongin seraya menepuk-nepuk keras tengkuk Sehun.

Namun yang dilakukan pria itu justru mengeratkan lengannya pada punggung dan tungkainya. Jongin semakin dongkol melihat Sehun tersenyum miring, "Jangan Khawatir, Kau sama sekali tidak berat."

Mendengarnya Jongin tidak merasa lebih baik. Dia hanya diam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun ketika dirasanya mereka tengah di udara, _terbang._ Sekali lagi Jongin ingin menghiraukan debar di balik dadanya. _Oh, Shit._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue..**_

* * *

 **Note : : Hai, Kuharap kalian masih sabar ya buat update an lainnya..** **dan, aku harap kalian ada yang mau menyisakan sedikit waktunya untuk bantu streaming mv yt Exo kokobop. Vote exo di soribada atau mnet atau acara musik lainnya. Kalau bisa streaming lagu exo di melon dan situs legal lainnya.**

 **^^, Exo uda comeback lho. Please support those cuties. Give more love to them as we as their fans. We love them, isnt? ^^**

 **Thank you buat yang mau baca, comment, like, favorite this story.^^**


End file.
